Kerg Bish Hotties
by DViant
Summary: lesbian disaster
1. Video Games and Food

"Holy shit episode 6 of Life is Strange is coming out", Erk Hawt Dog Man kerg said while he was typing. "Kerg is gonna be in it!"

*Erk's roommate comes in*

"Who the fuck is Kerg? And what the fuck is a kerg? The fuck?"

While Erk's roommate was sitting down, he saw Erk getting mad at him. Erk tried to calm the fuck down and not be mad at this roommate. (Idk his roommate's name rip)

"Kerg is the most coolest 14-year old on the planet and she's a kerg."

Erk's roommate was confused as crap.

"Well, okay."

 **4 hours later**

"I'm so excited for episode 6!" Kerg says

"I'm hella excited too hottie kerg bish." Chloe said

They both were playing Minecraft, and they decided that they should get snacks.

They both went to get French fries, chips, and chocolate chip cookies.

"This is gonna be hella awesome kerg!"Chloe said

"So hot kerg." Kerg said

While they were eating their snacks, a hort came in

"HI BITCHES THE CARROT IS HERE!" Nathan said.

They both were scared shitless so they ran to Hot Topic.

"This Overwatch merch is so kerg." Kerg said.

"Whoa dude! Look at this shirt!" Chloe said

After they were done, they went to go to Chloe's car. When Kerg opened the door, she saw Erk.

"ITS ERK THE HAWT DOG MAN KERG!" Kerg says happily.

"Sup, Kerg." Erk says.

"Holy shit! Is that the Erk guy?" Chloe said.

"Yes I am, Chloe." Erk said.

After that, they both went home and played Minecraft Story Mode and ate snacks.

"Kergs let's go get a PS4" Kerg said

"Okay." Erk and Chloe said

They went to Best Buy and got a PS4. When they went home, they played Overwatch on the PS4 and Life is Strange on the PC. Then they all cried

 **The End Bishes Kergs**


	2. Playing Minecraft Kergs

One day Chloe was eating chips in her room. Then Erk barged in her room and said, "Hi Kerg Chloe." Chloe said hi back. Erk asked if she has seen Kerg, and Chloe says that Kerg is playing Life is Strange and crying. Erk isn't surprised.

A few moments later, when Chloe was watching anime, Archbishop Banana teleported in her room.

"Hi Chloe." Banana said.

"Hi Archbishop Banana the kerg." Chloe said.

"Wanna go play Minecraft with Kerg?"

"Sure Banana kerg."

They both drove to Kerg's house and arrived there in 20 minutes. Erk also came 10 minutes later.

They both went upstairs to her room and told her to play Minecraft.

"Okie kergs let's go play Minecraft kerg." Kerg said.

"Hot Kerg." Erk said.

"But before that, let's play Life is Strange: Before the Storm!" Kerg replied.

"This will bring back some memories." Chloe said while she cried in the inside.

All four of them went to Kerg's new gaming computer, and started to play Before the Storm.

"Wow, Chloe is so hot kerg." Erk and Banana said at the same time.

"I know right kergs." Kerg said.

"I knew Kerg was gay for me all along." Chloe replied

 **4 hours and 30 minutes later**

"Wow, what an episode." Erk said while he was eating chips.

"Let's go play Minecraft now kergs." Banana said.

They both were deciding if they wanted to play on PC or PS4. After a few minutes, they decided PC.

It was Chloe's turn to first play. She was getting wood, building a crafting table, and mining stone and coal with her wooden pickaxe.

It was soon going to be nighttime. Chloe hurried to make a home made out of stone, dirt and wooden planks.

"Shit, I see a skeleton." Chloe said.

Chloe was hiding in her home, and lucky, she stayed alive. It was Banana's turn now.

"Ok kergs, I haven't played this for a while." Banana uttered.

"It's ok kerg." Erk said.

Banana first got dirt, then got wood, then made wooden planks.

"Now I remember this." Banana said.

After he built his stone home, he crafted a bed and slept.

"Now let's go to Hot Topic." Kerg said.

All four of the kergs went to Arcadia Mall (yes that's a real mall that I go to) and wanted to get food. Kerg said Potato Corner, which has fries and more food.

Chloe ordered the cheddar fries, Banana ordered the baked potato, Erk ordered sweet potato fries, and Kerg ordered chili bbq fries.

They all sat on a glass table and ate, and also talked about how hot Steve Kerg is. After they were done eating, they went to Hot Topic.

"I like this shirt kergs." Kerg said.

"Same." Chloe said.

Chloe found black jeans with a metal belt and wanted to get it, Erk found a backpack that he really liked, Banana found Big Hero 6 socks, and Kerg found frilly socks and some black shirts. They all went and bought the clothes. They then drove home.

 **At home**

"That was fun kergs." Chloe said.

Banana went and got chips to eat and Erk got fries. Kerg and Chloe were eating chocolate chip cookies.

"These cookies are good kerg." Kerg said.

"I know right kerg." Chloe said.

"Lets continue playing Minecraft Story Mode." Banana

"Yeah we should." Kerg said.

 **2 hours later**

"That was a good episode." Banana said.

"Let's go to Potato Corner again, I love that place."

"Same, I want to get 100 plates of fries." Kerg said.

They both drove to Arcadia Mall and went to the second floor, where Potato Corner was. They both ordered their desired meals, and ate them at a table.

They then heard a voice behind them that sounded like Nathan's. They all were scared shitless. They saw that it was Nathan.

"KERGS GO TO CHLOE'S CAR." Erk said.

Nathan was also with Victoria, and those horts were chasing the kergs. The kergs all went in the car, but the horts were standing behind the car. Chloe quickly drove and they went back home and played Undertale.

 **The End Kergs**


	3. The Kergs are Here

While Kerg was playing Minecraft in her room, she heard someone open her door. It was Max and Chloe kergs.

"Hi Kerg" Max said.

"Hello Kerg." Chloe also said.

They then played Minecraft for a few minutes and they also ate fries and chips. Then a group of people walked in Kerg's room. They turned around to see who they were, and they were the kergs from The Walking Dead Game. Lee, Clementine, Carly, and Duck.

"Hello kergs." Clementine said in her soft high voice.

"ITS CLEMENTINE!" Kerg said happily as she hugged her.

"Let's all go play Minecraft!" Max said.

The kergs all agreed to play Minecraft. After a few minutes three people walked in. It was CinnabunKergKate, Kate Marsh, and Steve.

"HI KERGSSSSSS!" Cinnabun said.

"OMG KERG!" Kerg said as she hugged Cinnabun.

"Hi, kerg bish hotties." Steve said. "I'm so hot kergs."

"Hi kergs." Kate said while she was sitting down.

A few minutes pass by, and they heard the door open. They turned around and saw that it was Rachel! They were so happy that she was here. She said "Hi kergs." to everyone and played Minecraft with them.

After they all finished playing, they all decided to go to Potato Corner at Arcadia Mall. Kerg and Cinnabun were both happy that they got to meet each other in real life. They have been friends since June 2017.

When Chloe was driving, they all decided to listen to the Tracer and Scout rap battle. All the kergs have agreed, and they all wanted to listen to the hot rap battle. Chloe put on the song and they all started dancing.

 **11:34 pm**

They've finally arrived at the mall. They all ran to Potato Corner, which was on the second floor of the mall.

Cinnabun ordered tater tots, Kate ordered chicken wings with fries, Chloe ordered giga regular fries, Max ordered giga cheddar loopy fries, Kerg ordered giga chili barbeque loopy fries, Lee ordered mega garlic and parmesan fries, Clementine ordered chicken tenders with chili cheese fries, Duck ordered a baked potato, Carly ordered jumbo jo jo chips, and Rachel ordered mega chili cheese fries. For drinks, they all got water.

They all sat on a chair and ate by Hot Topic.

"This food is good kerg." Clementine said while she was eating her chicken.

"I know right kerg." Chloe said.

After they all finished and cleaned up, they went to Chloe's car to go home.

When they arrived home they started to play Undertale on Kerg's computer.

"This is so hot kerg." Cinnabun said.

"Hot like me." Steve said.

After they finished playing, they all went to eat chips.

 **The End Hotties Kergs Bishes**


	4. Steve Kerg Plays Life is Strange

While Kerg was playing Life is Strange in her room, Steve opened the door.

"Hi kerg bish hottie Steve." Kerg said while she was looking at her computer screen.

"Hi Kerg." Steve replied.

Steve was watching Kerg play Life is Strange, and he wanted to play the game.

"Steve? You can play Life is Strange!" Kerg said.

"Thanks Kerg." Steve said happily

Steve sat down on the chair and started to play episode 1. He was in the nightmare scene, and already loved it.

"Woah, this is fun." said Steve.

Twenty minutes later, Steve was at the bathroom part, and he saved Chloe. Then he was at the flash drive part, and then he was at the part when Max was with Warren, and then Nathan came.

"It's that hort that tried to shoot that girl." Steve said angrily.

While Nathan was being a hort to Max, a truck came and Steve saw that it was Chloe.

"IT'S THAT GIRL NATHAN TRIED TO SHOOT!" Steve was shocked.

* * *

2 hours later, Steve finished episode 1, and he loved it.

"This game made me cry, I wanna play episode 2 now." Steve said.

He was at that part when Kate asked Max if she should go to the police. Steve picked the go to the police option because he believed in Kate Marsh cinnamon roll kerg.

Then he was at that part when Chloe got her foot stuck in the train tracks.

"OH SHIT." Steve said while he was crying.

Steve managed to save Chloe and he was relieved.

30 minutes later, he was at that part when Kate was on the roof. Steve was crying and he picked the right choices for Kate to live. He was happy that he saved Kate, and he blamed Nathan for drugging Kate.

* * *

After he finished episode 2, he started playing episode 3. He was at that part when Max and Chloe were in the pool.

"YAS KERG THIS IS SO VERU." Steve said.

A few minutes later, Steve was at that part when Chloe asked Max to kiss her.

"YAS MAX AND CHLOE KISS KERGS." Steve said.

Now he was at that part when Max was looking at the photo of her and Chloe. When he saw the ending, he was shocked.

* * *

Now Steve was playing episode 4. When Chloe asked Max to end her life, Steve was crying. He thought that that was the saddest part of episode 4.

45 minutes later, he was at that part when Max and Chloe were in the Dark Room.

"This is totally Nathan's." Steve said.

Then he was at that part when Max and Chloe found those pictures of Rachel. Max and Chloe were driving to the junkyard, and then they found Rachel.

"IM CRYING!" Steve said while crying.

After that, Max was at the Vortex Club party. She was talking to Victoria, and Steve chose to tell Vichort about the Dark Room and Nathan. Victoria believed Max about Nathan.

When Steve saw that Mr. Jefferson killed Chloe and drugged Max, he was so shocked that he cried. He immediately started playing episode 5.

* * *

When Steve was in the Dark Room, he was extremely mad at Mr. Jefferson that he started calling him "Jefferhort"

When Steve was at that part when Max was driving the car and Nathan sent the voice message, he was shocked, but still hated Nathan.

Now he was in the nightmare scene, and thought that it was really scary. He was in the dorm hallway, and trying to find the right door. After he finished the nightmare part, he was with Chloe. When Chloe showed the butterfly picture to Max, Steve started crying. He was crying and crying, and crying. When he was at that part to sacrifice Chloe or sacrifice Arcadia Bay, he chose to sacrifice Arcadia Bay. He started crying again and was happy that Chloe was alive.

Steve decided to see the sacrifice Chloe ending. He was crying the whole time and he wouldn't stop. He loves Life is Strange.


	5. Horts are Attacking

At 11:43 pm, Max was playing Minecraft. She decided to play with the kergs, so she went to Kerg's house. When she arrived at kergs house, she went upstairs and went inside Kerg's room. Kerg saw her and the both played Minecraft.

After a few minutes, Chloe went inside Kerg's room with Rachel. Kerg told the kergs that Steve played Life is Strange and loved it. They all were happy kergs.

Few minutes pass by, and Kate comes in Kerg's room.

"Hi kergs." Kate says while she watches them play.

"Hi Kate!" Kerg says.

Kate asked if she can also play, and they all said yes. They all had fun playing Minecraft.

It was getting pretty late, so they started going. Kerg was so happy that they were here and played Minecraft.

While Kerg was playing Life is Strange again, she heard three people walk in her room. She wondered who they were. Kerg turned around and saw that they were the horts! Mr. Jefferson, Victoria Chase, and Nathan Prescott.

Kerg was so angry at them, so she started calling Erk the Hawt Dog Man Kerg on Discord.

"KERG THOSE HORTS ARE ATTACKING ME HELP!" Kerg said through her microphone.

"OK KERG IM BEHIND THEM!" Erk replied.

Erk attacked them, and he succeeded.

Then Kerg continued playing Minecraft.


	6. Overwatch Kergs

When Kerg was in her room playing Overwatch, Mei and Dva came in.

"Hi hottie!" Dva said happily.

"Hiya!" Mei said.

Kerg was really happy, and they all decided to play Overwatch and Life is Strange. They all cried. A few minutes later, Erk and Banana teleported in Kerg's room.

"Hi Kerg." Erk and Banana said.

They all wanted to get fries. They drove to Arcadia Mall's Potato Corner and ordered food. Dva got mega cheddar fries, Mei got tater tots, Kerg got chili bbq fries, Banana got bbq fries, and Erk got sour cream and onion tator tots.

They all ate by Hot Topic. When they were done eating their food, they went to Hot Topic. They got Overwatch and Life is Strange merch from there.

Then they all went to Kerg's home to play Portal. After they were done with Portal, they all cried.

The next day, while Kerg was playing hottie kerg bish Minecraft, Bip, Mercy, Genji, and Reaper came in her room.

"Hi kergs." Kerg said to the hot kergs.

"Let's all go to Potato Corner, I WANT FRIES BITCH." Bip said.

"Let's go, hotties." Reaper said.

 **11:12 PM**

They all went to Potato Corner and Hot Topic. Mercy ordered chicken tenders with fries, Bips ordered fries, Kerg ordered cheddar fries, Reaper ordered bbq tater tots, and Genji ordered fries.

"This is good." Mercy said.

Then they all went home and played Overwatch hot bish kerg zepz.

"Wow I'm so hot kerg." Mercy Hot Kerg said.

"I know right Kerg." Genji said.

Mercy started to play Overwatch. She played as her hot self and got Play of the Game.

"Hot Kerg." Kerg said.

"THAT WAS SO HOT KERG BISHES YASSSSS." Reaper said.

"Kergs lets get Potato Corner again." Genji said.

They all went to Potato Corner and ordered fries. When they were done eating they went to Chloe's house.

"Hi hot kergs." Chloe said.

They all went and played Minecraft and Life is Strange and cried.

 **The End Hot Kergs**


	7. The End of Humanity

One day Monika was playing Minecraft with Yuri. Then a talking cat comes in with an AK-47. Monika deleted the cat. Then Dva from Overwatch came in and started to sing Bubble Dva.

"Let's shoot for a new high score!" Dva sang.

Then BitchAss came in the room and told everyone to shut the fuck up.

And everyone stood in silence and watched BitchAss.

A few moments later, Kerg came in the room. She then started screaming the lyrics to Doki Doki Forever. The police busted through the door and told Kerg to shut the fuck up. They also asked what the fuck was going on. Then Dva started screaming the lyrics too.

Then Lucio bombs everyone off of the face of the Earth and he screams "Lucio Owns"

Steve then came in the room and started screaming the lyrics to Bubble Dva and Your Reality.


	8. Shooting Up a Movie Theater

One day Dva and Kerg went to the movies to watch Overwatch: The Movie. While they went inside the theater, Jeff Kaplan came in and nerfed and killed Dva. Then Kerg started to cry. Then Kerg pulled out an AK-47 and destroyed everything.


	9. Concert Kergs

One day, Kerg, Amelia, Dva, Steve,Robert, and the Doki Doki characters went to Hot Topic to get some clothes. Inside the store, everyone went to their areas of merchandise. A few moments later, they got kicked out 'cause they were singing Your Reality and people started to get creeped out, while other DDLC fans started crying.

They went to Potato Corner to get lunch. Amelia got loaded fries, Kerg got chili bbq fries, Robert got cheese fries, Monika got fries that delete people, Yuri got cheddar fries, Natsuki got candy fries, Sayori got hanging fries, Dva got Dorito fries, and Steve got Minecraft fries. They all sat by Hot Topic and ate their food. After they were done, they went to the Hot Kerg Steve concert.

30 minutes later, they arrived to the concert. They all were crying from excitement to see Steve and other kergs sing. The concert was about to start soon, so they started to get ready.

Monika then got on stage and sang Your Reality while Robert started to cry. Natsuki then got on stage and danced to Your Reality. After the song was finished, Monika bowed and went backstage.

5 minutes later, Dva and Kerg went on stage and sang Bubble Dva. The hot kergs were singing so hotly that Steve and Amelia started to cry from kerg hotness. Then Mei, Tracer, Reaper, Max, Kate, Rachel came out of nowhere and started to dance and sing on stage.

After they were done singing, Mccree got on stage and did a dance, pooped on stage, and went backstage.

Then Steve and Alex went on stage with a hot villager. They all sang In Love With a Villager, and everyone in the audience went on stage and started to dance. Symmetra then came out of nowhere and asked Amelia why she was Symmetra cause no one fucking knows why Amelia is Symmetra from Overwatch.

After the concert was done, everyone went to the Overwatch themed restaurant. Mercy and Tracer randomly appeared out of nowhere and joined the kergs. Mercy started to sing In Love With a Villager with Steve and Alex.

Few moments later, they all went to sit by their table. Zenyatta was their server, and he asked the kergs what food they wanted. Amelia ordered bacon because why the fuck not, Kerg ordered Doritos and fries, Dva ordered Doritos and donuts, Mercy ordered fettuccine alfredo, Steve ordered a porkchop, Alex ordered chicken tenders, Tracer ordered ice cream, Monika ordered food that deletes people, Yuri got a knife shaped cake, Natsuki got pasta, Sayori got a cheeseburger, Robert got mushroom stew from Minecraft, Reaper ordered emo fries, and Mei got cotton candy.

Then, Hej Monika came on the restaurant's loud speaker and Kerg, Amelia and the rest of the group started singing to it and got asked to leave because of being so loud. But in the end they all got their food.


	10. Hej Monika Kerg

At 2:32 am, Kerg, Amelia, Max, Chloe, Kate, and Rachel were playing Overwatch. Then Dva and Mei came in the room and started to sing Bubble Dva while Symmetra kept asking them why the fuck Amelia is Symmetra WHAT DOES AMELIA HAVE TO DO WITH SYMMETRA AHHHHH.

A few moments later, Reaper randomly came out of nowhere and started to sing Doki Doki Forever. Then the police came like last time when Kerg and Dva were singing and told them to shut the fuck up.

Then Mccree came and pooped on everyone while Monika was eating chips and fries and crying while listening to Bubble Dva cause that song is hot kerg. Then Dva got Doritos out of nowhere and started throwing them around the room.

Yuri then got knife-flavored fries and started to eat them, while Sayori was playing Overwatch and getting multiple kills.

Then Monika started singing Your Reality and Hej Monika and everyone started crying.


	11. Kerg's Vacation

One day when Nick the Bit and beter were playing CSGO. It was fun and enjoyable now that Kerg wasn't singing so loudly anymore. She was on vacation, and we were glad to get a break from her. All of a sudden, she came bursting through the roof. Beter nearly had a heart attack and Nick The Bit screamed "WHAT THE FUCK?". Kerg yelled "YOU THOUGHT I WAS GONE? HA! YOU FUCKERS, I WON'T EVER LEAVE AHAHAHAHHA!". Then Kerg started to scream the lyrics to Bubble and Doki Doki Forever.

A few minutes later, Nick the Bit got tired of her yelling and pulled out a desert eagle. He then proceeded to (try to) shoot Kerg. Nick the bit misses every single shot because Kerg has hot ass dodging skills because Kerg is kerg.

Then Monika kicked open the door with a copy of Minecraft Pocket Edition HD. Beter and Nick the Bit both started to mourn for their existence and proceeded to jump off the roof. BUT IT WAS A TRICK THEY HAD PARACHUTES. Beter and Nick the Bit spent 4 hours without Kerg that day. The End.


	12. Restaurant Kergs

One day, Dva and Kerg were playing Minecraft and Overwatch together until Nick the Bit came in and started singing the lyrics to Your Reality. Kerg and Dva started to sing along to and they all started to question what the fuck they're doing.

Few minutes later, Archbishop Banana and Erk came in the room and asked where Mercy was. Mercy then came out of nowhere and said, "HI HOT KERGS!"

Then they all went to an Overwatch themed restaurant to eat.

When they arrived at the restaurant, they saw that Sombra was their waitress.

"Hey hot kergs, I'll take you hotties to your spot."

Sombra leaded them to their table. The restaurant had light blue walls, portraits of Dva, Tracer, Reaper, Mercy and the other Overwatch heroes.

"Now, what would you hotties kergs zepz like to order?"

Dva ordered a Dorito burger, Archbishop Banana ordered pasta, Erk ordered a hot dog, Kerg ordered Doritos and fries, and Nick ordered ice cream.

While they were waiting for their food, Doki Doki Forever came on the speaker and they all started to sing it. This time, the kergs didn't get kicked out of the restaurant. Everyone in the restaurant thought that their singing is hot.

After 25 minutes of singing, they all got their food. After they were done eating, they went to Blizzard World. They all got on the rides and had fun. Then Monika and Yuri came out of nowhere and started singing In Love With a Villager and a bunch of other Minecraft songs. Steve then came out of nowhere and started to sing Bubble Dva.

After they were done, Natsuki and Sayori came out of nowhere and started to sing Your Reality. Everyone started to dance and get ready to go home and play Overwatch.

When they went home, they saw Kripticecho.

"Hey hotties." Kriptic said.

"Hi kerg." Mercy said

Then Mccree came out of nowhere and pooped on the ground and started to cry. Then Reaper came and sang Bubble Dva. The end.


	13. Doritos

One day Kerg was eating Doritos with Mountain Dew.


	14. Why Mccree Shit His Pants

One day, Steve, Kerg. Amelia, DVa, and Mercy went to the Overwatch themed restaurant. Zenyatta was their server, and he took them to a big table by the Mei pictures. Then Mccree came out of nowhere and pooped on the table and left. After that, they cleaned the shit off the table and proceeded to look at the menu.

10 minutes later, they decided on what they should get. Mercy got tacos, Kerg got Doritos and a cheeseburger, Amelia got Nutella, Steve got a porkchop, and DVa got a cheeseburger.

While they were waiting for their food, DVa got up and put Hej Monika and Your Reality on the speaker and they started to sing it loud. They didn't get kicked out thankfully, because everyone sang so hot that Mccree shit his pants.

A few minutes later, they got their food. After they finished eating, they went to Potato Corner to get fries.

When they got their fries, they went home to play Life is Strange, Minecraft, and Overwatch. The end.


	15. Mccree

One day Mccree pooped.


	16. Minecraft Monika

When Nick the Bit was playing Minecraft with Monika, Kerg came in the room and started to sing Bubble Dva and Doki Doki Forever.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU BITCH!" Nick said.

"IM SO OP." Kerg sang.

Then Nick the Bit saw Dva bursting through the roof like Kerg did last time.

"HI HOTTIES KERGS." Dva said.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Nick said.

Then Dva and Kerg kept singing Bubble Dva and Your Reality while Nick started to cry.

Few minutes later, Steve came in the room and called everyone a hot kerg. The end.


	17. Dva and Kerg playing Overwatch

One day, when Dva was playing Overwatch, Kerg came in the room.

"Hey hot kerg." Dva said to Kerg.

"Hi kerg." Kerg said.

They played Overwatch together and listened to Divamiru.

Few minutes later, Mccree came in the room and pooped. The end.


	18. Kerg, Amelia, and Monika Potato Corner

One day Amelia and Kerg were playing Overwatch. They then started to sing Hej Monika.

A few minutes later, Monika came in the room.

"Hey hotties kergs." Monika said while she was crying from kerg hotness.

"PROPER GRAMMARRR" Amelia yelled because she's just like that.

"Okay kergs, wanna go to Potato Corner?" Kerg asked.

"Yes hottie." Monika said.

"HELL YEA!1!" Amelia yelled while jumping up.

At Potato Corner, Kerg ordered cheddar and Doritos fries, Amelia ordered cinnamon and sugar fries, and Monika got fries that delete people.

While they were eating, Mccree came out of nowhere and pooped on their table.

"DO YOU HOTTIES LIKE MY POOP?" Mccree asked.

The end.


	19. Kerg Hotness

One day Kerg cried from kerg hotness.


	20. Hot Kergs

One day Kerg was playing Minecraft with Max. Then Monika and Natsuki came in the room and started throwing fries around the room. Then Master Knuckles came in the room and started to eat the fries with the rest of the kergs.

Few minutes later, Mccree came in the room, pooped, and went out of the room.

"What the fuck?" Master of Knuckles said.

"What the fuck is this, and let's go to Potato Corner." Max said.

At Potato Corner, Max ordered cheddar fries, Kerg ordered chili bbq and cheddar fries, Master Knuckles got fries, Natsuki got cinnamon and sugar fries, and Monika got fries that delete people. Mccree then came out of nowhere and pooped on the table.

After they cleaned the shit off of the table, they all went home and played Minecraft and Overwatch.

"This is hot kerg." Master Knuckles said.

Then they all cried. The end.


	21. Amelia and Kerg

One day Amelia and Kerg were playing Overwatch. The end.


	22. Widowmaker and Mercy

One day Widowmaker and Mercy were playing Minecraft. The end.


	23. Bip, Mercy, Kerg, and Angel Beats

One day Bip and Kerg were playing Overwatch. Then they cried. After they cried, Mercy came in the room and called them hot kergs. They then cried from kerg hotness.

After, they all decided to go to Potato Corner to eat some food.

At Potato Corner Mercy ordered cinnamon and sugar fries, Bip ordered pickle fries, and Kerg ordered Dorito fries.

"Wow, this food is good kerg." Mercy said.

"I know right hottie kerg bish." Bip replied.

"Hot kerg." Kerg said.

After they finished eating their food, they went to Chloe's house to play Minecraft, Life is Strange, Doki Doki Literature Club, Portal, Garry's Mod, and Undertale. After they finished playing the games, they all watched Angel Beats.

Few minutes later, Yuri from Angel Beats came and called everyone a hot kerg. Then Kanade came in the room and said that they were hot kergs and then she sang Bubble Dva. Then they all cried from kerg hotness. The end.


	24. Playing Overwatch

One day, when Kerg and Amelia were playing Overwatch, Mercy came in the room.

"Hey hotties, you guys are hot kergs." Mercy said to them.

"You're also hot kerg." Kerg said.

"Hot." Amelia said.

The end.


	25. Hot Concert Kerg

One day, when Sayori and Natsuki were playing Minecraft, Mei came in the room.

"Hey hot kergs." Mei said to them.

"Hey Mei kerg, wanna go to Potato Corner?" Sayori asked. Mei agreed and they all went to Potato Corner.

When they arrived at Potato Corner, they saw Kerg, Erk, Archbishop Banana, Amelia, and Bip. After they saw them, they all cried because of their kerg hotness.

They then ordered their food. Natsuki got sour cream and onion fries, Mei got garlic and parmesan fries, Sayori got chili bbq fries. They then sat by the kergs and ate their food. After they finished eating their food, they went to the Steve concert.

At the Steve concert, Alex was standing on stage with Steve, and the two hotties were singing Bubble DVa. Everyone in the audience started crying because of kerg hotness. Then DVa and Kerg got on stage and sang Divamiru. After they were done singing, Amelia got on stage and sang Your Reality with Monika.

When the hot concert was over, they went to Overwatch restaurant and they all ordered fries and donuts. Then they all cried. The end.


	26. It's High Noon

One day Mccree pooped and went to his room and played Overwatch. After that, he went to the kitchen and ate fries. The end.


	27. The Kergs' Mission

(This hot fanfic was made by Sam and Kerg) One day, Sam and Kerg were playing Overwatch. A few minutes later, Mei and came in the room and called them hottie kergs. They all decided to go to Potato Corner before they go on their mission.

At Potato Corner, Sam ordered the hashbrown special drizzled with melted cheese, Kerg ordered Dorito fries, DVa ordered chili bbq fries, and Mei ordered sour cream and onion fries. They got their food and they ate their food under a tree.

They all think one of the talon members stole the gauntlet so they tried to track them all thought Widowmaker and Reaper stole all were searching every room to find the the talon member.

"Hmm, I don't know who stole it kergs." DVa said. "It's okay DVa, we can track them down with cameras but they have to be really hidden." Sam said trying to be positive about the mission.

"Wait, where's Mei?" Kerg asked. "Oh no! Great she's probably building one of her stupid snowman things." Sam replied.

Then, out of nowhere came Mccree. Mccree then pooped on the floor and called them hot kergs. They all cried from kerg hotness.

"Ok kergs, let's go find the talon member!" DVa said. Little did they know Pharah took it and kept it as a souvenir so she could look at it and clean it everyday, but she didn't tell them. She wanted them to find out on their own but she knew she was going to be in trouble when they find out that she took it.

"Oh fuck, I hope they don't know that I took it." Whimpered Pharah in worry. One hour later Kerg and her team had no success on finding the gauntlet. "Hey guys maybe someone knows where it is at the base!" Mei exclaimed full of hotness.

"Ok, let's go look for it!" Kerg said.

Kerg and the other kergs went to check the base. But before they went, they went to Potato Corner again cause why the fuck not.

After they were done eating, they went to the base and they saw Pharah.

"OH SHIT!" Pharah exclaimed.

"Give us back the gauntlet hottie." Kerg said.

"Fine, I'm sorry for stealing it. It looked really cool, and I really wanted it. Sorry again." Pharah said.

"It's ok hot kerg, we forgive you!" DVa said.

After that, they got the gauntlet back and all of them went to Potato Corner. The end.


	28. Fries that Delete People

One day Monika ate fries that delete people.


	29. Potato Corner

(Juan helped with this fanfic) One day, DVa, Kerg, and Juan were exploring the deep webs to find Potato Corner. But after that, dylan_is_chillin has spawned in the room and started his reviews on everyone in search for the deep web, and reviewed Kerg's fanfic.

Number 15 Top15 fanfics. Number 15, Kerg Bish Hotties. Kerg is a fanfic writer and loves DVa from Overwatch. She is a kerg and writes a fanfic. Her reviews of her fanfic say that she has a beautiful fanfic, and Juan admitted that he cried while reading it. Once one admitted to crying to a beautiful fanfic that Kerg created, Juan's head exploded into glitter and he has become a god in his new form aka ultra instinct.

This form has changed everything and Dylan himself couldn't say anything about this amazing form Juan has put himself into. Dylan wanted to kill Juan but Dylan was getting eaten alive by Kerg and DVa. Dylan has poofed away from existence.

Then Kerg and DVa continued searching the deep webs for Potato Corner. After they found it, they went to Potato Corner and they both got Dorito fries.

After they were done eating, they cried from kerg hotness. The end.


	30. Hanzo and Genji Kergs

One day when Hanzo and Genji were playing Minecraft PVP battles, Kerg and DVa came in the room.

"HEY HOTTIES KERGS BISHES! WANNA GO TO POTATO CORNER KERGS?!" Kerg asked.

"OK HOTTIE." Genji said.

They all went to Potato Corner. When they arrived at Potato Corner, they ordered their food. Kerg got chili bbq fries and chicken tenders, DVa got cheddar fries, Genji got healing fries, and Hanzo got garlic fries.

"Wow kergs, this food is hot and good kerg." Hanzo said.

They all sat by their tables and ate their food. But then, out of nowhere, came Mccree.

"DO YOU HOTTIES WANNA SEE MY POOP?!" Mccree said while he proceeded to poop on the table.

"WHAT THE FUCK MCCREE." Kerg said.

"OK KERGS WHAT THE FUCK." DVa said.

They all sat in silence. The end.


	31. Mercy

Mercy.


	32. Kerg playing Minecraft

One day Kerg played Minecraft and cried from kerg hotness. The end.


	33. Kerg and Kergs

"What the fuck." Erk said while he saw Mccree poop on the table.

"Do you like my poop, hottie?" Mccree asked Erk.

Erk didn't say anything, so both Mccree and Erk just stared at each other.

A few moments later, Reaper came in the room with Kerg. They both came with fries from Potato Corner. Kerg has Dorito fries, and Reaper had chili bbq fries.

"Why the fuck is there poop on the table." Reaper asked.

"Because I pooped." Mccree replied.

Kerg then started to eat her fries.

"Mccree, why do you poop so much, AND WHY DO I FUCKING PUT YOU POOPING IN MY FANFICS?!"

"Cause you're weird, hot and a kerg bish hottie." Mccree said.

"…" Reaper said.

They all stood their in silence, until Erk asked them if they wanted to go find Archbishop Banana the kerg.

"Kergs, let's go get Banana." Erk said.

"Ok hottie." Mccree said while he pooped again.

"Mccree, why do you poop a lot? I'm concerned." Reaper said.

"Cause why the fuck not." Mccree said.

They got out of the room to find Banana, and to their surprise, he was playing Rainbow Six Seige with Pharah.

"Hey hotties." Pharah said.

"Hey kergs." Banana said to Kerg and her group.

Mccree then pooped on the floor.

"MCCREE, WHAT THE FUCK?" Kerg said.

They all stood their in silence and looked at each other.

"Ok kergs, let's go to Potato Corner. DVa is gonna be there.

But, out of nowhere, came Mercy crashing through the wall.

" HEY HOT KERGS." Mercy said to the kergs.

" HI MERCY YOURE HOT KERG." Kerg said to Mercy.

"Why the fuck is there poop on the floor. Did Mccree fucking poop again?" Mercy asked.

"Yes hottie." Mccree said.

After that, they all went to Potato Corner and they saw DVa.

" HEY HOTTIE KERG BISHES." DVa said to them.

They all said hi to DVa and ordered their food.

Mercy got tater tots, DVa got chili bbq fries, Kerg got Dorito fries, Erk got cinnamon and sugar fries, Banana got banana fries, Pharah got garlic and parmesan fries, and Mccree got bbq fries, and Reaper got cheddar fries.

They all say by their tables and ate their food.

"Mccree, if you fucking poop again, I'm gonna punch you." Mercy said.

"Ok hottie." Mccree said.

After they were done eating, DVa and Kerg san Divamiru and Mccree pooped and they all cried from kerg hotness. The end.


	34. High Noon

"IT'S HIGH NOON." Mcree said while he pooped.


	35. Life is Strange

One day Kerg cried while playing Life is Strange. The end.


	36. Hanamura

"NERF THIS!" Kerg said while she was playing Overwatch.

Then Mercy came in the room.

"Hey hottie kerg." Mercy said to Kerg.

"Hi hot kerg." Kerg said to Mercy.

They both decided to go to Potato Corner to get fries. When they arrived at Potato Corner, they saw Mccree pooping what the fuck.

"Hi Mccree kerg." Kerg said to Mccree.

Mercy ordered cinnamon and sugar fries, and Kerg ordered Dorito fries.

After they were done eating, they went to Hanamura. When they arrived at Hanamura, DVa was playing Life is Strange and Hanzo and Genji were playing Minecraft PVP.

"HI HOT KERGS BISHES." DVa said to them.

"HI HOTTIE KERG BISH." Kerg said to DVa.

"WHAT THE FUCK, YOU GUYS WERE SO LOUD THAT YOU MADE ME LOSE. SHUT THE FUCK UP." Hanzo said to DVa and Kerg.

They all stood there in silence and looked at each other.

After a few minutes, DVa got a Pachimari plush and gave it to Kerg.

"THANK YOU KERG THIS IS VERU." Kerg said to DVa.

"Fuck, Genji beat me." Hanzo said, disappointed.

"Hot." Mercy said.

After that, Mccree came out of nowhere and pooped.

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK MCCREE?!" Kerg said.

Kerg and the others just stood their in silence until Reaper came in the room.

"What the fuck is going on." Reaper asked.

After that, Lucio came in the room and started blasting his music and they all started dancing.

"Your music is hot kerg." Genji said to Lucio.

"Thank you hottie." Lucio replied.

After they finished dancing, Monika from Doki Doki Literature Club came out of nowhere and started eating fries from Potato Corner.

"What the fuck?" Reaper asked.

The end.


	37. Staring Back at Me

(Beter and Kerg helped with this)

One day, Kerg woke up finding herself playing Overwatch with Nick the Bit and Beter. After that, they decided to go find Mercy and DVa.

When they did, everyone went to Potato Corner and all got their usual orders.

Mccree then walked up to all of them and said, "HEY HOTTIES KERGS BISHES, DO YOU HOTTIES WANNA SEE MY POOP?"

All of them didn't know what to say, so they all sat in silence.

"OK, THAT MEANS YES KERGS."

Mccree started to go on the table and poop.

When Mccree was mid transaction, Mercy finally came in with a giant punch in the face and yelled at Mccree.

"MCCREE, WHAT THE FUCK?"

Later, Mccree was stalking the gang for the rest of the time they were eating that afternoon. Waiting… just waiting to get his poop on the table they were sitting at.

 _Midnight :_

Kerg wakes up to the smell of something devious. Something treacherous. Something that completely smelled like shit, and there it was at the end of her bed near her feet. A large dark figure stared back at her. When Kerg looked above the pile of shit that she bared witness to, Kerg saw a giant black shadow that slipped away into the darkness. The End


	38. Revenge of the Revolver (Pt 1)

(Beter helped with this) One day, Mccree decided that he has had enough of people telling him to stop shitting on the tables and on even damn people.

He decided that he wanted to find Kerg, but he wanted to poop first, so he went to the bathroom, sat on the toilet, and pooped.

After he finished pooping, he went to find Kerg. He tried to find her at Potato Corner, but she wasn't there. Then he teleported to Kerg's room and he saw her there.

"Hey, Kerg, you hottie bish." Mccree said to Kerg.

"Hi kerg." Kerg said while she was looking at her screen playing Life is Strange, Undertale and Overwatch.

"I LIKE TO POOP A LOT, OK BITCH?" Mccree yelled at Kerg.

Kerg was confused as shit so she didn't say anything.

"Kerg bish, why don't you like my poop? Remember when you were at Potato Corner with Amelia and Monika? After I asked if you hotties liked my poop, you kergs didn't say anything, so now I'm getting my revenge." Mccree said.

He then pulled out his revolver, and tried to shoot Kerg.

When Kerg saw the revolver, she got scared shitless.

"Holy shit, I'm too young to die!" Kerg said.

Before Mccree could pull his trigger, Mercy came crashing through the wall.

"HOLY SHIT HOTTIE KERGS." Mercy screamed.

"MERCY!" Kerg chanted.

"Holy shit, is that your fucking revolver, Mccree?" Mercy asked Mccree.

"Yes it is, hottie kerg." Mccree replied.

"The last time I saw you use that was 25 years ago, and that was to shoot poop pellets at people." Mercy said to Mccree.

""Well, this time I'm actually gonna use it for its real reason. To kill!" Mccree chuckled as he began to take aim once again at Kerg's head.

 _To Be Continued..._


	39. Hotties

(The hot Trev helped with this) One day Kerg and DVa were playing Overwatch. Then they decided to go to Potato Corner. At Potato Corner they both got Dorito fries,and sloppy joes.

While they were eating their meal, they saw Mccree poop on the table and started thinking about killing themselves. Then there was an earthquake, and Kerg and DVa went home. When they arrived home, they saw Trev playing Fortnite.

"Hey hotties." Trev said to the gamers.

"Hi kerg." Kerg and DVa said. Trev was also eating tasty Doritos and drinking Monster Energy, so as soon as they said hi back, Trev cried from kerg hotness.

After Trev finished crying, Mccree came in the room, and asked for some Doritos, and Trev started yelling at Mccree to go poop on another table if he wants to, and started crying again

"WHAT THE HECK TREV!" Mccree yelled at Trev. Trev started to laugh and said, "Ya, or else you're ugly. MWAHAHAHA."

Then they all stood their in silence. Then Kerg asked for a Monster and Trev said, "Get the $ %! outta my room."

"Why did Mccree poop again?" DVa asked.

"I felt like it…" Mccree said to the kergs.

"I'm so concerned for you, Mccree." Trev said. "I sleeeeepy."

Trev then faints.

Then Kerg and DVa ate Doritos and played Overwatch and Life is Strange. After they finished playing Life is Strange, they cried from kerg hotness.

Trev then woke up at 4 pm the next day and started singing Doki Doki Literature Club songs.

"EVERYDAY I IMAGINE A FUTURE WHERE I CAN BE WITH YOU." Trev sang.

Then the kergs heard this beautiful singing.


	40. Revenge of the Revolver (Pt 2)

"Well, this time I'm actually gonna use it for its real reason. To kill!" Mccree chuckled as he began to take aim once again at Kerg's head.

He pulled the trigger and shot Kerg.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT, MCCREE!" Mercy yelled.

"KERGS NEVER DIE!" Mercy said.

Then Mercy resurrected Kerg.

"Holy shit." Kerg said.

Mccree then was confused as shit so he just stood there in confusion.

"What the fuck?" Mccree asked Kerg and Mercy.

"YOU THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO KILL ME? YOU WERE WRONG KERG BISH." Kerg said to Mccree.

"What the fuck, Kerg. I know that you're a kerg bish hottie, but why the hell do you not like my poop? By the way, you're hot kerg." Mccree said.

"You're hot too kerg. Please don't kill me again, hottie." Kerg said to Mccree.

Then Mccree went to the bathroom to poop, while Kerg and Mercy went to Potato Corner.

At Potato Corner Mercy ordered cheddar fries, and Kerg ordered Dorito fries.

Then Mccree came and cried from kerg hotness. The end.


	41. The Boys Get Flabbergasted

(Nick the Bit helped) One day when Nick the Bit was playing Minecraft with the boys, and was having a blast. When all of a sudden they heard "DVA IS THE BEST HERO IN OVERWATCH" followed by a giant pink mecha unit bursting through the wall with Kerg in the mecha.

Nick and the boys were FLABBERGASTED and had to shut off the music Nick was playing. The boys and Kerg stood there in complete silence for a solid 2 and a half minutes.

Kerg then started saying the Burger King foot lettuce meme and started saying number 15 Kerg and DVa. The boys knew what was going to happen and decided to leave. Kerg said "OH NO U DONT FUCKER" and rebuilt the wall in 3.7 seconds.

"Well shit" The boys said in unison. Then Kerg started to play Life is Strange while the boys cried from kerg hotness.

The End


	42. Chloe and Overwatch Kergs

"Holy shit, kerg bishes." Mercy said while she played Life is Strange. "This game is hot kerg."

"I know right kerg." Kerg said while she was crying.

After Mercy finished playing, she and Kerg went to find Erk, Archbishop Banana, Archbishop Banana's brother, Hanzo, and Genji.

They went to Potato Corner, and saw them. They were all playing Minecraft PVP battles.

"Fuck." Genji said. "How did you kill me with one shot with a fucking bow and arrow?" Genji asked Hanzo.

"Because I'm good at Minecraft, bitch." Hanzo said.

"Hi brother." Banana said. "I hate Mccree because you main him but I love Mccree."

Then Mccree came and pooped. Then Mccree left.

"Ok kergs, let's order Potato Corner." Mercy said.

They went to Potato Corner and ordered their food.

After they ordered their food, they cried from kerg hotness.

Few minutes later, when they were watching Gakkou Gurashi, Reaper and Chloe came in the room.

"HEY HOTTIES BISH KERGS." Reaper said to them.

"HEY HOT KERGS." Chloe said.

Then Chloe went to Potato Corner to get fries. When she came back, she played Life is Strange and Overwatch.

"Hot kergs." Chloe said. "Hi Erk guy." Chloe said to Erk.

"Hi Chloe kerg." Erk said.

Then they all cried from kerg hotness. The end.


	43. Along Came DVa

Along came Dva  
A Love Romance  
by Kerg  
Kerg Bish Hottie is a Brown Hair, Brown eyes and hot Professional Kerg from Overwatch. Her life is going nowhere until she meets Dva Kerg Hottie, a Hot, kerg woman with a passion for hot.

Kerg takes an instant liking to Dva and the to hot to handle and annoying ways she learnt during her years in Life is Strange.

However, when a hort tries to murder Kerg, Dva springs to the rescue. Kerg begins to notices that Dva is actually rather kawaii at heart.

But, the pressures of Dva's job as a gamer leave her blind to Kerg's affections and Kerg takes up kerg to try and distract herself.

Finally, when no no no no no no no being hot, Mccree POOP Hottie, threatens to come between them, Dva has to act fast. But will they ever find the love love that they

Made with the Plot Generator


	44. The Curse of the Sharp Knife

The Curse of the Sharp Knife  
A Horror Story  
by Kerg  
Whilst investigating the death of a local hot, a Hot Gamer called Kerg Bish Hottie uncovers a legend about a supernaturally-cursed, sharp knife circulating throughout Arcadia Bay. As soon as anyone uses the knife, he or she has exactly 13 days left to live.

The doomed few appear to be ordinary people during day to day life, but when photographed, they look distorted. A marked person feels like a hot dog to touch.

Kerg gets hold of the knife, refusing to believe the superstition. A collage of images flash into her mind: a veru fish balancing on a kerg hot, an old newspaper headline about a flying accident, a hooded cat ranting about arms and a drinking well located in a high place.

When Kerg notices her hand have dog-like properties, she realises that the curse of the sharp knife is true and calls in her best friends, a Being hot called DVa Hottie Kerg, to help.

DVa examines the knife and willingly submits herself to the curse. She finds that the same visions flash before his eyes. She finds the veru fish balancing on a kerg hot particularly chilling. She joins the queue for a supernatural death.

Kerg and DVa pursue a quest to uncover the meaning of the visions, starting with a search for the hooded cat. Will they be able to stop the curse before their time is up?

Made with the Plot Generator


	45. The Mangled Hands

The Mangled Hands  
A Crime Thriller  
by Kerg  
Mangled hands have been turning up all over Arcadia Bay and the inhabitants are scared. Ten murders in ten weeks, all committed with a gun, and still nobody has a clue who the annoying killer is.

Kerg Bish Hottie is a Brown hair and hot gamer with a fondness for video games. She doesn't know it yet but she is the only one who can stop the weird killer.

When her Friends, DVa Kerg, is kidnapped, Kerg Hottie finds herself thrown into the centre of the investigation. Her only clue is a object computer.

She enlists the help of a veru being hot called Kerg Hottie.

Can Hottie help Hottie overcome her food addiction and find the answers before the too hot killer and his deadly gun strike again?

Made with the Plot Generator


	46. Kerg the Zombie!

Kerg Bish Hottie, the Zombie  
A Fantasy Novel  
by Kerg

In an Overwatch base there lived a bish hottie, veru kerg zombie named Kerg Bish Hottie. Not a hot veru, kawaii Overwatch base, filled with video games and a hottest smell, nor yet a gamer, kerg, quiet Overwatch base with nothing in it to sit down on or to eat: it was a zombie-Overwatch base, and that means shelter.

One day, after a troubling visit from the Nathan Prescott DVa Kerg Hottie, Kerg leaves her Overwatch base and sets out in search of three hotter food. A quest undertaken in the company of mccree, mccree and hot mccree.

In the search for the nathan prescott-guarded food, Kerg Bish Hottie surprises even herself with her gamer and skill as a gamer.

During her travels, Kerg rescues a gun, an heirloom belonging to DVa. But when DVa refuses to try pooping, their friendship is over.

However, DVa is wounded at the Battle of overwatch and the two reconcile just before Kerg engages in some serious pooping.

Kerg accepts one of the three hotter food and returns home to her Overwatch base a very wealthy zombie.

Made with the Plot Generator


	47. Hot Computer

The Hot Computer  
A Mystery  
by Kerg  
The hot, veru town of Arcadia Bay holds a secret.

Kerg Bish Hottie has the perfect life working as a gamer in the city and playing video games with her hot girlfriend, Kerg Hottie.

However, when she finds a hot computer in her cellar, she begins to realise that things are not quite as they seem with the Kerg group.

A playing Overwatch leaves Kerg with some startling questions about her past, and she sets off to hotter Arcadia Bay to find some answers.

At first the people of Arcadia Bay are brown hair and brown eyes. She is intrigued by the curiously veru crying, Mercy Hottie Kerg. However, after she introduces her to hard food, Kerg slowly finds herself drawn into a web of murder, pooping and perhaps, even stealing Potato Corner fries.

Can Kerg resist the charms of Mercy Hottie Kerg and uncover the secret of the hot computer before it's too late, or will her demise become yet another Arcadia Bay legend?

Made with the Plot Generator


	48. Two Hottie Kergs Playing Video Games

Two Hottie Kergs Playing Video Games

Kerg Bish Hottie had always loved hot Arcadia Bay with its little, leaking lighthouse. It was a place where she felt sad.

She was a hot, veru, water drinker with brown hair and brown eyes. Her friends saw her as a disgusted, difficult DVa. Once, she had even revived a dying, Mccree. That's the sort of woman she was.

Kerg walked over to the window and reflected on her Life is Strange surroundings. The sun shone like pooping dog.

Then she saw something in the distance, or rather some _one_. It was the figure of DVa Kerg. DVa was a kawaii Kerg with veru hands and hot eyes.

Kerg gulped. She was not prepared for DVa.

As Kerg stepped outside and DVa came closer, she could see the tight glint in her eye.

DVa gazed with the affection of 8974 cheru faffdorking fish. She said, in hushed tones, "I love you and I want Potato Corner fries."

Kerg looked back, even more veru and still looking at the hot Mccree's poop. "DVa, you're hot kerg," she replied.

They looked at each other with emo feelings, like two crazy, clumsy cat eating Potato Corner fries at a very kerg video game event, which had Emo music playing in the background and two hottie kergs playing video games.

Kerg regarded DVa's veru hands and hot eyes. "I feel the same way!" revealed Kerg with a delighted grin.

DVa looked hot, her emotions blushing like a defeated, disturbed DVa's mech.

Then DVa came inside for a nice drink of water.

THE END

Made with the Plot Generator


	49. 3013, Year of the Kergs

3013, Year of the Kergs

Kerg takeover has destroyed the world as we know it.

The year is 3013. Arcadia Bay is a hot place ruled by Kergs. Once glorious, Mccree's toilet is now hot.

Veru gamer, Kerg Bish Hottie is humanity's only hope. Bish finds the courage to start a secret revolutionary organization called Kerg Bish Hotties.

The fight is jeopardised when Bish is tricked by hort being a hort, Nathan Joshua Prescott, and injures her hand.

Armed with Overwatch heroes and Kerg's mech, Kerg Bish Hotties try their best to save mankind, but can they defeat Hot veru Kergs and restore Mccree's toilet to its forme rhotness?


	50. Galactic Hot Gun

Galactic Hot Gun

After leaving the kerg planet Pluto, a group of ghosts fly toward a distant speck. The speck gradually resolves into a veru, space Overwatch building.

Civil war strikes the galaxy, which is ruled by Nathan Prescott, a hort goblin capable of pooping and even murder.

Terrified, a hottie zombie known as Mercy Kerg flees the Empire, with her protector, Kerg Hottie.

They head for Arcadia Bay on the planet Neptune. When they finally arrive, a fight breaks out. Kerg uses her hot gun to defend Mercy.

Kerg and Mercy decide it's time to leave Neptune and steal a mech to shoot their way out.

They encounter a tribe of aliens. Kerg is attacked and the zombie is captured by the aliens and taken back to Arcadia Bay.

Kerg must fight to save Mercy but when she accidentally unearths fries, the entire future of the hot, kerg galaxy is at stake


	51. Mysterious Cheru Gamer

The Mysterious, Cheru Gamer by Kerg

Kerg Hottie is a kerg gamer from hot Arcadia Bay. She leads a strange life. However, all that changes when Kerg books a vacation to cheru Hanamura.

At first Kerg finds Hanamura very veru. Then there's the mysterious, cheru being hot, DVa Kerg, who makes her feel happy.

When DVa invites her on a play video games expedition, Kerg begins to realise that DVa is a deeply hottie kerg and bish woman.

Kerg knows in her heart that DVa is the woman for her. However, to secure her happiness, Kerg must fend off the veru pooping, Mccree Poop, who wants to poop on DVa's mech.

Using her delicious burger and a mutual love of food, Kerg sets out to snare DVa once and for all. But will the cheru gamer return her affections?


	52. Mccree the Fries Kerg

Mccree the Fries Kerg

Kerg Hottie suspected something was a little off when her kawaii friend tried to poop on her mech. Nevertheless, she lived a relatively normal life among other humans.

It wasn't until she bumped into the devilishly hot human, Mccree Kerg, that her life finally began to make sense.

However, Mccree proved to be veru and seemed to have an unhealthy obsession with pooping. Kerg soon learnt that Mccree had taken an oath never to play Minecraft as a human being.

When Kerg's kawaii friend is injured in a pooping accident, Kerg realises her own life is at risk.

Despite Mccree's brown eyes and brown hair, Kerg finds herself falling for the human. Only fate will decide whether he kills or protects her.

One night, a angel appears before Kerg and warns her of a darkness within Mccree. The angel gives Kerg the solid gun - the only weapon that can defeat a hot human.

Will Kerg find it in herself to kill the only creature who has ever made her feel truly hot?


	53. Mccree's Revolver

Kerg Hottie looked at the hot DVa gun in her hands and felt happy.

She walked over to the window and reflected on her Japan surroundings. She had always loved hot Hanamura with its puny, proud pink leaf tree. It was a place that encouraged her tendency to feel happy.

Then she saw something in the distance, or rather some _one_. It was the figure of Mccree Kerg. Mccree was a beautiful hottie kerg with veru hair and hot hands.

Kerg gulped. She glanced at her own reflection. She was a hot, veru, water drinker with brown hair and brown eyes. Her friends saw her as a huge, hot hottie kerg.

Once, she had even rescued a yarbing Mccree from a burning building.

But not even a hot person who had once rescued a yarbing Mccree from a burning building, was prepared for what Mccree had in store today.

The sun shone like pooping dog, making Kerg calm.

As Kerg stepped outside and Mccree came closer, she could see the delicious glint in his eye.

"Look Kerg," growled Mccree, with a cheru glare that reminded Kerg of beautiful Winston. "It's not that I don't love you, but I want a revolver. You owe me 590 dollars."

Kerg looked back, even more calm with the hot gun in her hands. "Mccree, I also want Doritos, kerg," she replied.

They looked at each other with hot feelings, like two friendly, fried fish eating at a very poop Overwatch Kerg party, which had emo music playing in the background.

Kerg studied Mccree's veru hair and hot hands. Eventually, she took a deep breath. "I'm afraid I declared myself bankrupt," explained Kerg. "You will never get your money."

"No!" objected Mccree. "You lie!"

"I do not!" retorted Kerg. "Now get your veru hair out of here before I hit you with this hot gun."

Mccree looked delighted, his wallet raw like a clean, colorful computer.

Kerg could actually hear Mccree's wallet shatter into 590 pieces. Then the beautiful hottie kerg hurried away into the distance.

Not even a drink of water would calm Kerg's nerves tonight.

THE END

Made with the Plot Generator


	54. Mccree's Revenge!

When Kerg was eating Potato Corner chili bbq fries and playing Overwatch, Mccree came in the room with Archbishop Banana.

Mccree had an angry look in his eyes; Kerg was scared as shit.

"WHY DO YOU HATE MY POOP?!" Mccree shouted.

Kerg stood there in silence, while Archbishop Banana was laughing.

Then, Mccree put his hand in his pocket, and pulled out his revolver.

"I know I shot you already, but Mercy revived you. This time, I will shoot you for real."

Then Archbishop Banana stopped laughing and got scared shitless.

"Oh shit, I'm too young to die!" Kerg said.

But then DVa and Mercy came crashing through the wall.

"HOLY SHIT, ARE YOU GONNA SHOOT KERG AGAIN?" Mercy asked Mccree.

Then Mccree didn't know what to say, so he ran away. The end.


	55. Hort Zombie

Hort Zombie

 **EXT. HANAMURA - AFTERNOON**

Hot gamer Kerg Bish Hottie is arguing with veru doctor Mercy Hottie Kerg. Kerg tries to hug Mercy but she shakes her off.

Kerg:

"Please Hottie, don't leave me."

Mercy:

"I'm sorry Kerg, but I'm looking for somebody a bit more brave. Somebody who faces her fears head on, instead of running away."

Kerg:

"I am such a person!"

Mercy frowns.

Mercy:

"I'm sorry, Kerg. I just don't feel excited by this relationship anymore."

Mercy leaves.

Kerg sits down, looking defeated.

Moments later, hot gamer DVa Kerg Hottie barges in looking flustered.

Kerg:

"Goodness, DVa! Is everything okay?"

DVa:

"I'm afraid not."

Kerg:

"What is it? Don't keep me in suspense…"

DVa:

"It's ... a zombie ... I saw an evil zombie kill a bunch of kergs!"

Kerg:

" _Defenseless_ kergs?"

DVa:

"Yes, defenseless kergs!"

Kerg:

"Bloomin' heck, DVa! We've got to do something."

DVa:

"I agree, but I wouldn't know where to start."

Kerg:

"You can start by telling me where this happened."

DVa:

"I was…"

DVa fans herself and begins to wheeze.

Kerg:

"Focus DVa, focus! Where did it happen?"

DVa:

"Potato Corner! That's right - Potato Corner!"

Kerg springs up and begins to run.

 **EXT. A ROAD - CONTINUOUS**

Kerg rushes along the street, followed by DVa. They take a short cut through some back gardens, jumping fences along the way.

 **INT. POTATO CORNER - SHORTLY AFTER**

Nathan Hort Prescott a hort zombie terrorises two kergs.

Kerg, closely followed by DVa, rushes towards Nathan, but suddenly stops in her tracks.

DVa:

"What is this? What's the matter?"

Kerg:

"That's not just any old zombie, that's Nathan Prescott!"

DVa:

"Who's Nathan Prescott?"

Kerg:

"Who's Nathan Prescott? _Who's Nathan Prescott?_ Only the most hort zombie in the universe!"

DVa:

"Blinkin' knickers, Kerg! We're going to need some help if we're going to stop the most hort zombie in the universe!

Kerg:

"You can say that again."

DVa:

"Blinkin' knickers, Kerg! We're going to need some help if we're going to stop the most hort zombie in the universe!

Kerg:

"I'm going to need Mccree's revolver, lots of Mccree's revolvers."

Nathan turns and sees Kerg and DVa. He grins an evil grin.

Nathan:

"Kerg Hottie, we meet again."

DVa:

"You've met?"

Kerg:

"Yes. It was a long, long time ago…"

 **EXT. A PARK - BACK IN TIME**

A young Kerg is sitting in a park listening to some emo music, when suddenly a dark shadow casts over her.

She looks up and sees Nathan. She takes off her headphones.

Nathan:

"Would you like some cookies?"

Kerg's eyes light up, but then she studies Nathan more closely, and looks uneasy.

Kerg:

"I don't know, you look kind of hort."

Nathan:

"Me? No. I'm not hort. I'm the least hort zombie in the world."

Kerg

"Wait, you're a zombie?"

Kerg runs away, screaming.

 **INT. POTATO CORNER - PRESENT DAY**

Nathan:

"You were a coward then, and you are a coward now."

DVa:

(To Kerg) "You ran away?"

Kerg:

(To DVa) "I was scared. What was I supposed to do?"

Kerg turns to Nathan.

Kerg:

"I may have run away from you then, but I won't run away this time!"

Kerg runs away.

She turns back and shouts.

Kerg:

"I mean, I _am_ running away, but I'll be back - _with Mccree's revolver_."

Nathan:

"I'm not scared of you."

Kerg:

"You should be."

 **INT. STEVE CONCERT - LATER THAT DAY**

Kerg and DVa walk around searching for something.

Kerg:

"I feel sure I left Mccree's revolver somewhere around here."

DVa:

"Are you sure? It does seem like an odd place to keep deadly Mccree's revolver."

Kerg:

"You know nothing Kerg Hottie."

DVa:

"We've been searching for ages. I really don't think they're here."

Suddenly, Nathan appears, holding a pair of Mccree's revolver.

Nathan:

"Looking for something?"

DVa

"Crikey,Kerg, he's got Mccree's revolver."

Kerg:

"Tell me something I don't already know!"

DVa:

"The earth's circumference at the equator is about 40,075 km."

Kerg:

"I know that already!"

DVa:

"I like Mercy's boobs."

Nathan:

(appalled) "Dude!"

While Nathan is looking at DVa with disgust, Kerg lunges forward and grabs deadly Mccree's revolver.

Kerg:

"Prepare to die, you hort carrot!"

Nathan:

"No please! All I did was kill a bunch of kergs!"

Mercy enters, unseen by any of the others.

Kerg:

"I cannot tolerate that kind of behaviour! Those kergs were defenceless! Well now they have a defender - and that's me! Kerg Bish Hottie defender of innocent kergs."

Nathan:

"Don't hurt me! Please!"

Kerg:

"Tell me why I shouldn't use Mccree's revolver on you right away!"

Nathan:

"Because Kerg, I have a crush on you."

Kerg looks stunned for a few moments, but then collects herself.

Kerg:

"No you don't!"

Nathan:

"Ah well, it had to be worth a try."

Nathan tries to grab Mccree's revolver but Kerg dodges out of the way.

Kerg:

"Who's the crush now? Huh? _Huh?"_

Unexpectedly, Nathan slumps to the ground.

DVa:

"Did he just faint?"

Kerg:

"I think so. Well that's disappointing. I was rather hoping for a more dramatic conclusion, involving deadly Mccree's revolver."

Kerg crouches over Nathan's body.

DVa:

"Be careful, Kerg. It could be a trick."

Kerg:

"No, it's not a trick. It appears that... It would seem... Hort Prescott is dead!"

DVa:

"What?"

Kerg:

"Yes, it appears that I scared him to death."

DVa claps her hands.

DVa:

"So Mccree's revolver did save the day, after all."

Mercy steps forward.

Mercy:

"Is it true? Did you kill the hort zombie?"

Kerg:

"Mercy how long have you been...?"

Mercy puts her arm around Kerg.

Mercy:

"Long enough."

Kerg:

"Then you saw it for yourself. I killed Hort Prescott."

Mercy:

"Then the kergs are safe?"

Kerg:

"It does seem that way!"

A crowd of vulnerable kergs enter, looking relieved.

Mercy:

"You are their hero."

The kergs bow to Kerg.

Kerg:

"There is no need to bow to me. I seek no worship. The knowledge that Nathan Hort Prescott will never kill kergs ever again, is enough for me."

Mercy:

"You are humble as well as brave!"

One of the kergs passes Kerg hot kerg DVa's mech.

Mercy:

"I think they want you to have it, as a symbol of their gratitude."

Kerg:

"I couldn't possibly."

Pause.

Kerg:

"Well, if you insist."

Kerg takes DVa's mech.

Kerg:

"Thank you."

The kergs bow their heads once more, and leave.

Kerg turns to Mercy.

Kerg

"Does this mean you want me back?"

Mercy:

"Oh, Kerg, of course I want you back!"

Kerg smiles for a few seconds, but then looks defiant.

Kerg:

"Well you can't have me."

Mercy:

" _WHAT?"_

Kerg:

"You had no faith in me. You had to see my scare a zombie to death before you would believe in me. I don't want a lover like that. Actually, just kidding. I still love you. You wanted me to be brave, and killing Nathan made me brave. You're still hot, Mercy kerg."

Mercy:

Thanks hot kerg. Sorry that I had no faith in you."

Kerg:

"No problem. But I want to spend time with the one person who stayed with me through thick and thin - my best friend, DVa."

DVa grins.

Mercy:

"Ok hot kerg."

DVa:

"You heard the lady. Now be off with you. Skidaddle! Shoo! Just kidding, you're hot Mercy. I still love you."

Mercy:

"Kerg?"

Kerg:

"I'm sorry Hottie, but I think you _should_ skidaddle. We'll take you to Potato Corner with us tomorrow."

Mercy smiles and leaves.

DVa turns to Kerg.

DVa:

"Did you mean that? You know ... that I'm your best friend?"

Kerg:

"Of course you are!"

The two walk off arm in arm.

Suddenly DVa stops.

DVa:

"When I said I like Mercy's boobs, you know I was just trying to distract the zombie don't you?"

THE END

MADE WITH PLOT GENERATOR. I DID NOT TYPE ALL OF THIS


	56. Tom and Potato Corner

One day when Tom was playing Life is Strange with Chloe, Kerg came in the room.

"Hey kergs." Kerg said to Tom and Chloe.

"What the fuck? Are you Kerg?" Tom said, surprised.

"Yes kerg." Kerg answered.

"Kerg is veru." Chloe said.

A few minutes later, DVa came in the room.

"Hey kerg bishes." DVa said.

They all said hi to DVa and they all decided to go to Potato Corner. At Potato Corner, Tom got cheddar fries, Chloe got bbq fries, DVa got chili bbq fries, and Kerg got Dorito fries.

"Holy shit, this food is good kerg. I've never been to Potato Corner until now." Tom said while he was eating his fries.

"I'm gonna go get ketchup and water kergs." Chloe said while she was getting up from her chair.

When Chloe was walking to the stand, she saw Mccree pooping. Mccree and Chloe stood their in silence and looked at each other for 3 minutes.

After that, Chloe got her ketchup and water and sat back down. She and the other kergs finished their food and went to Overwatch's base.

"Hey hot kergs." Sombra said.

"Hi kerg." Kerg said.

They talked about Steve kerg for a while, and cried from kerg hotness. After that, they went by Mercy, Genji, and Hanzo. They saw Mercy healing Genji.

"Hi kerg bish hotties." Mercy said. "I'm healing Genji because he almost died from kerg hotness."

"Feel better, hottie." Kerg said to Genji.

"Thanks hot kerg." Genji said to Kerg. "I love your fanfics." 

But, all of a sudden, came Mccree.

"KERG, I WILL POOP AGAIN IF YOU SAY THAT YOU DON'T LIKE MY POOP."

"What the fuck, Mccree? Why would I like your poop?" Kerg asked.

"JUST SAY YOU LIKE MY POOP, BITCH." Mccree yelled once again.

"Fine, I like your poop." Kerg said.

"Thanks hottie." Mccree replied.

Kerg stood there in confusion.

"What the fuck?" Mercy asked.

"DVA TELL ME THAT YOU LIKE MY POOP!" Mccree said.

"I LIKE YOUR POOP, MCCREE." DVa said.

"I'm confused as shit right now." Hanzo said.

 **3 hours later**

"Hey kergs, I wanna go to Potato Corner again." Tom said.

"Okay." Kerg said.

Tom got on his car, and drove to Potato Corner. He went inside the mall to go to Potato Corner, but he noticed that there was no one in the mall, the whole mall had no lights on.

But when he looked up, there was a bright light coming from Potato Corner. He walked up the stairs and there he saw Mccree with a serious look on his face with a cigarette in his mouth.

"Um, hi Mccree." Tom said, a bit scared to talk.

"Tom, you haven't told me if you liked my poop." Mccree said.

"Why would I even like your poop." Tom asked.

"TELL ME THAT YOU LIKE MY POOP." Mccree yelled.

"OK I LIKE YOUR POOP." Tom cried.

"Ok, thanks. Now you can get fries from Potato Corner." Tom nodded, and Mccree randomly disappeared.

When Tom went back, he told Kerg and DVa about him saying that he liked Mccree's poop.

"That's what Mccree always does." DVa said.

Tom then cried. The end.


	57. Genji Needs Healing

One day Sombra and Amelia were playing Overwatch, until Genji came in the room.

"Hey hot kergs, I need healing." Genji said to them.

"Find Mercy." Sombra said.

"Okay."

Genji went to Potato Corner, and he saw Mercy and Kerg eating fries.

"HEY HOT KERGS I NEED HEALING." Genji said to the kerg hotties.

"OK HOT KERG." Mercy said.

"KERG HOT." Kerg said.

Mercy healed Genji while Kerg cried from kerg hotness. The end.


	58. Kerg and DVa

One day when Kerg was playing Team Fortress 2 and Overwatch, she decided to go to Potato Corner. When she went to Potato Corner, she saw DVa. Then they cried from kerg hotness. The end.


	59. Mercy and Kerg Go to Potato Corner

One day when Mercy was playing Overwatch, Kerg came in the room.

"Hi hot kerg, you're hot." Kerg said to Mercy.

"You're hot too kerg." Mercy said to Kerg.

After that, they went to Potato Corner cause they were hungry as shit. They both hoped that Mccree wouldn't shit on the table.

When they arrived at Potato Corner, they ordered their food and sat down on the table to eat. They didn't see Mccree.

"Where the fuck is Mccree?" Kerg asked.

"Maybe he's shitting at home." Mercy said. The end.


	60. Mccree Spys on the Kergs?

One day, Erk, Archbishop Banana, Archbishop Banana's brother, Gel, and Kerg were all playing Overwatch, until Mccree came in the room.

"Oh shit, it's Mccree!" Erk said.

"IT'S HIGGHHHH NOOONNNNN." Mccree said.

Mccree eliminated all of them, but Mercy came out of nowhere and revived them.

"KERGS NEVER DIE!" Mercy said.

"What the fuck kergs." Kerg said.

"B-but I killed them." The pooping cowboy said. "WHAT THE FUCK, MERCY?"

"They're too hot to die, pooping cowboy." Mercy replied to Mccree.

"What the fuck is even happening?" Gel asked himself.

"Ok kergs, let's go to Potato Corner" Kerg said.

Archbishop Banana, Gel, Erk, Kerg, and Mercy all went to Potato Corner. Mccree secretly followed them there.

When they all arrived at Potato Corner, Mccree was standing behind them with his revolver in his hand.

"Hi kergs, get ready to die…AGAIN!" Mccree said.

But then, came Amelia.

"DON'T KILL THOSE HOT KERGS, THEY'RE HOT." Amelia said to Mccree.

"You're right Amelia, they are hot." Mccree said and decided not to kill the hot kergs.

After that, Mccree went home, walked to his bathroom, pooped, and played Minecraft. The end.


	61. Cheers, love! They're doing a rap battle

While Kerg was playing TF2 on her computer, she realized that Scout and Tracer were doing a rap battle.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT, SCOUT AND TRACER ARE DOING A RAP BATTLE. THE SCOUT AND TRACER RAP BATTLE ON YOUTUBE TELLS ME TO TELL THE WHOLE TOWN SO I'LL DO THAT." Kerg said.

When Kerg walked out of her house, she went to a random person's house. Kerg kicked open their door.

"SCOUT AND TRACER ARE DOING A RAP BATTLE!" Kerg said happily.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT SCOUT AND TRACER ARE DOING A RAP BATTLE." The random girl said. "I WAS PLAYING A ROUND OF TF2 YOU DISTRACTED ME WHAT THE FUCK."

"OOPS KERG." Kerg said.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE PLEASE. YOU'RE REALLY HOT THOUGH." The random girl said.

"BYE HOTTIE." Kerg said.

"Hmm, I think I should tell a school about the rap battle." Kerg said to herself.

Kerg walked to a random school. Kerg broke in the school and said, "THEY'RE DOING A RAP BATTLE!"

"Um, kid, you don't go to this school, so please leave." A random man said.

"AHHH I DON'T CARE." Kerg said.

"Fuck." The random man said.

Kerg walked to a classroom and went inside the classroom.

Kerg kicked open the door and said,"THEY'RE DOING A RAP BATTLE."

"WHO?" The kids asked.

"TRACER AND SCOUT." Kerg said.

"IT'S GOING TO BE THE BIGGEST SHOWDOWN OMG." One of the students said.

"THE RAP BATTLE IS GONNA BE TOMORROW KERGS." The end.


	62. Symmetra

One day, when Kerg and Amelia were crying from kerg hotness, until Symmetra came in the room.

"Where the fuck is Amelia, Kerg?" Symmetra asked.

"Hiii, I'm right here Symmetra," Amelia said while still crying from kerg hotness.

"Okay, can I ask you a quick question?" Symmetra asked Amelia while Kerg was eating Doritos and playing Life is Strange.

"Yeeeee," Amelia said as she slowly laid on the floor cuz life.

"Why the fuck are you me?" Symmetra asked with a confused look on her face.

" I DON'T KNOW!" Amelia shot up off the floor while staring at her.

"WE NEED TO FIGURE THIS OUT!" Symmetra yelled.

"I AGREE, WHY ARE YOU SYMMETRA, AMELIA?" Kerg said.

"ASK SAMMY I THINK SHE'S THE ONE WHO PROCLAIMED ME AS YOU"

"Okay." Said Symmetra.

But before Amelia could speak, Mccree came in the room.

"IT'S HIGHHHHHHHHHHHHH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON." Mccree said.

"Hi Mccree." Symmetra greeted him.

Mccree then went to the bathroom to poop. After he came back, he saw all the girls crying and screaming. "WE DON'T WANT SOMBRA TO DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE."

"What the fuck?!" Mccree said to himself.

"Let's go to Potato Corner!" Kerg said while she finished crying.

"Hot kerg." Amelia said.

They all went to Potato Corner. When they arrived at their tables, Mccree got on the table and started to shit. After he finished pooping, they went to another table.

Mccree ordered bbq fries, Symmetra ordered cinnamon and sugar fries, Amelia ordered chili bbq fries, and Kerg ordered Doritos fries.

While they were going near their tables, they saw Sombra.

"HI SOMBRA YOU'RE HOT, WE DON'T WANT YOU TO DIE." Amelia said.

"THANKS KERG BISH HOTTIES." Sombra replied.

When they sat down, Amelia said, "You're all kerg bish hotties"

Then they all cried from kerg hotness. The end.


	63. Gel

One day Gel was playing Heroes of the Storm with Kerg, until Mccree came in the room and pooped. The end.


	64. Gel and Banana and Mccree (and Kerg)

One day when Kerg was playing Rainbow Six Seige, Archbishop Banana came in the room with his brother, Gel.

"Hi Genji, hi Hanzo." Kerg said to the brothers.

"Hi Kerg." They both said simultaneously.

Then Mccree came out of nowhere and called them hotties.

"Mccree, I'm gonna punch you if you poop again." Banana said.

"Okay." Mccree said.

"What the fuck" Kerg said.

Then Mccree pooped and Banana punched him.

"WHAT THE FUCK BANANA!" Mccree yelled.

Then Mccree got out his revolver "It's highhhhh nooooon."

"OK MCCREE I WON'T PUNCH YOU!" Banana said

They then cried.

The end.


	65. Brigitte Kerg

One day when Mccree was taking a shit, Mercy randomly crashed through the bathroom wall and almost killed Mccree while he was pooping.

"Mercy, can't you see I'm taking a shit, bitch." Mccree said to Mercy.

Before Mercy could speak, Brigitte randomly teleported in the bathroom.

"Hey hotties." Baguette said.

Both Mccree and Mercy greeted Brigtit.

"Do you kergs know where the fuck Kerg is?" Brigitte asked them.

"Yeah, hottie. Kerg is crying and playing Life is Strange in her room." Mercy answered.

"Thanks hot kerg Mercy." Brigitte thanked Mercy.

Brigitte went into Kerg's room and saw Kerg eating Doritos, playing Life is Strange, and crying.

"Hot kerg." Brigitte said to Kerg.

"Hi hot Brigitte kerg." Kerg said to Baguette.

Then Mccree came in Kerg's room, high nooned them with his revolver, but Mercy revived them. Then Mccree took a shit. The end.


	66. Ashi and Mccree

One day when Ashi was crying from kerg hotness, Mccree came in the room.

"Hi." Mccree said.

"Hi." Ashi said.

"I have to poop." Mccree said.

"Ok." Ashi said.

Then Mccree took a shit. The end.


	67. Mercy and Potato Corner

One day Mercy ate at Potato Corner.


	68. Mccree Does Something Surprising

One day, Kerg was playing Life is Strange. While she was playing, DVa came in the room and they both cried from kerg hotness.

After they finished crying, Mccree came in the room and surprisingly, he didn't take a shit.

"WHAT THE FUCK MCCREE DIDN'T POOP." Kerg said, completely shocked.

"WHAT THE FUCK." DVa said, also surprised.

They then stared at each other in silence for a few minutes.

Then Tracer and Scout came and did a rap battle. The end.


	69. Genji and Hanzo Playing Rainbow

One day Gel was playing Rainbow Six Seige with Archbishop Banana. Then Kerg came in the room and cried. The end.


	70. DVa's Mecha

(Mercy Kerg helped with this fanfic, Kerg as DVa) One evening of October, Angela and Amélie were having a candlelight dinner in a restaurant in Berlin.

"Your eyes are beautiful, Mercy kerg." said Amélie

Angela chuckled.

Angela leaned towards Amèlie, their lips were really close,

Then something happened. A Mecha crashed into the restaurant.

"HI KERGS!" DVa said while she was throwing Doritos everywhere in the restaurant.

Widowmaker facepalmed, while Mercy stared at DVa like she was about to kill her. Then Mercy started crying.

"What are you doing, DVa?" asked Mercy, really confused.

"IM EATING DORITOS." DVa said, screaming so loudly that everyone in the restaurant almost died.

Widowmaker took her rifle from under the table and aimed at DVa, "Can I just shoot her?" she asked.

"NOOOO", Mercy screamed, while DVa was throwing Doritos at Widow.

"YOU WON'T EVER KILL ME, WIDOW KERG!" DVa screamed, almost killing Widow.

"DVA! STOP!" Mercy screamed, "I'LL GIVE YOU TONS OF MOUNTAIN DEW IF YOU STOP THROWING DORITOS AT WIDOW"

"REALLY?" DVa asked, with a smile on her face. "NERF THIS!" DVa said while she threw Doritos at Mercy.

"CAN YOU GIVE ME MY MTN DEW PLEASE?" DVa asked Mercy.

"I'm done…" Mercy said while activating her secret teleportation device on her wrist.  
She disappeared in seconds leaving DVa and Widow alone.

"HI WIDOWMAKER." DVa said.

Widowmaker and DVa stared at each other in silence for 2 minutes.

"This is no place for children." said Widow

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A CHILD?" DVa asked, while she got Doritos from her mecha and threw them at Widowmaker.

After a while, Widow got tired,caught a Dorito mid air, and threw it back at DVa hitting her right in her forehead.

"WHAT THE FUCK WIDOW!" DVa screamed.

"Smooth as silk" Widow said.

"AHHHH" DVa said. "IM GONNA GO PLAY LIFE IS STRANGE NOW AND YOU'RE NOT INVITED."

Widowmaker shrugged "C'est la vie."

Then DVa got back in her mecha and Widow stood there in the restaurant confused. The end.


	71. Mecha's Revenge

(Tiah helped with this) One day, Kerg was taking a trip to the woods. The wind was blowing softly, the birds were chirping, the forest was alive. Kerg began her long walk in the woods at a slow but steady pace. She looked up through the branches of the trees, searching for an opening to the sky. In the corner of her eyes, she saw a shadow move high atop the trees.

"Holy shit, what the fuck is that?" Kerg asked herself.

Trying to figure out what it was, the shadow started moving away from her. She started to walk faster, keeping her eyes pointing upwards. The shadow looked familiar to her, but she didn't know who it was.

It was moving so fast, she had to run to keep up, ignorant of what was happening on the ground.

"Hey, wait!" Kerg said to the shadow.

While running, her eyes still focused on the black cloud above her, her foot got stuck on a branch.

A loud screech followed as she tumbled to the ground. The sharp branches and hard ground stung while Kerg lay there helplessly.

When she recovered from the blow and managed to look up, there was a man standing in front of her. "Someone please help! I'm too young to die!" Kerg screamed.

After a brief moment, the foul smell of cigarettes entered her nostrils. She could not make out the face of the man, but the smell, rough unshaven beard and cowboy hat gave it away.

"IT'S MCCREE, THE POOPING COWBOY!" Kerg yelled.

"I've got you now, Kerg" McCree said.

In a split second, McCree turned around while dropping his pants. He squatted down, ready to do his business.

Suddenly, the sound of scraping metal could be heard, softly in the background, like wind rushing through a window. McCree sniffed, brought his hand to his hat and looked backwards over his shoulder. The noise became louder and louder while the sound of snapping branches mixed in. Not knowing what was coming, McCree could not finish the deed now, danger might be imminent.

Kerg covered her ears, afraid of what might happen.

"What the fuck? I'm trying to take a shit." Mccree said

His eyes had finally met with him, the shining metal cyborg commando from the future: the Tiahnator.

"You're sitting on Kerg" he said with a rough, metallic voice.

McCree pointed his butt upwards towards the cyborg and responded with: "Butt it's high moon"

The Tiahnator was not ready for these kind of jokes. His jaw started to move slowly, buzzing up and down. "Ha. Ha. Ha." left his metallic jaw in a slow deep voice.

McCree stood up straight and pulled up his pants. While buckling his belt he asked the Tiahnator a question: "What are you doing here, cyborg?"

"I came back, for Kerg" - he responded while the noise of a spinning saw blade filled the forest. The cyborg revealed his right arm, a saw the size of McCree's dung.

Kerg finally became aware of the situation, as she had her hands on her ears the whole time. "Help me!" she screamed.

The cyborg came in action. Surprisingly fast for his size, he lashed out at Mccree. The cowboy dodged left, as the spinning blade hit a tree and took it straight down. McCree grabbed his revolver with his right hand and unloaded an entire clip in the Tiahnator.

Under the sound of gunfire and a falling tree, Kerg quickly made her way to an old tree next to some rocks. The Tiahnator looked down towards his metal cyborg armor and spotted six small brown patches covering his shining chest.

"Did you... just poop on me" - The Tiahnator said in a slow, ogre-like voice. McCree responded with: "I had actually saved these for Kerg, but you seem to be a more worthy enemy."

"WHAT! WHY DID YOU SAVE THAT FOR ME?" Kerg cried.

"You have a bounty on your head, Kerg. I get paid a fair amount to stain your reputation!"

"The fuck does that mean." Kerg said.

"Poo is what that means, Kerg. And poo is what you will get." Kerg started crying.

While McCree was distracted in the conversation, the Tiahnator used his laser eyes to cut through McCree's belt. As his pants fell to the ground, McCree was unable to move.

"You have. Lovely. Underwear. McCree" the robot uttered.

Kerg knew this was the perfect opportunity to get mecha and destroy McCree once and for all.

She launched the robot towards the two while throwing Doritos mid air. One of the chips hit Mccree straight in the eye. He screamed in agony while Kerg's mecha landed next to him.

"NERF THIS!" Kerg said.

A loud bang followed, the entire forest suddenly fell silent. McCree flew off, team-rocket style, and made a star high up in the sky.

When Kerg looked to her right, she saw the Tiahnator, heavily damaged and struggling to stand.

He uttered: "Kerg, ker-g-g, I'll be bac-"

His red eye died out while his shiny, metallic body hit the ground.

"Tiiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh" Kerg cried.

"Do you still have some of my Doritos?" Kerg asked.

A hatch in Tiah's chest suddenly sprung open and Doritos flew out.

Kerg danced in the raining chips as the sun lowered behind the trees. The end.


	72. Kerg Hottie and the Three Kawaii Bunnies

(Made with Plot Generator)

Once upon a time there was a veru girl called Kerg Hottie. She was on the way to see her best friend DVa Kerg, when she decided to take a short cut through Black Forest.

It wasn't long before Kerg got lost. She looked around, but all she could see were trees. Nervously, she felt into her bag for her favourite toy, Pachimari, but Pachimari was nowhere to be found!

Kerg began to panic. She felt sure she had packed Pachimari. To make matters worse, she was starting to feel hungry.

Unexpectedly, she saw a kawaii bunny dressed in a black shirt disappearing into the trees.

"How odd!" thought Kerg.

For the want of anything better to do, she decided to follow the peculiarly dressed bunny. Perhaps it could tell him the way out of the forest.

Eventually, Kerg reached a clearing. She found herself surrounded by houses made from different sorts of food. There was a house made from carrot, a house made from Doritos, a house made from donuts and a house made from fries.

Kerg could feel her tummy rumbling. Looking at the houses did nothing to ease her hunger.

"Hello!" she called. "Is anybody there?"

Nobody replied.

Kerg looked at the roof on the closest house and wondered if it would be rude to eat somebody else's chimney. Obviously it would be impolite to eat a _whole_ house, but perhaps it would be considered acceptable to nibble the odd fixture or lick the odd fitting, in a time of need.

A cackle broke through the air, giving Kerg a fright. A witch jumped into the space in front of the houses. She was carrying a cage. In that cage was Pachimari!

"Pachimari!" shouted Kerg. She turned to the witch. "That's my toy!"

The witch just shrugged.

"Give Pachimari back!" cried Kerg.

"Not on your nelly!" said the witch.

"At least let Pachimari out of that cage!"

Before she could reply, three kawaii bunnies rushed in from a footpath on the other side of the clearing. Kerg recognised the one in the black shirt that she'd seen earlier. The witch seemed to recognise him too.

"Hello Big Bunny," said the witch.

"Good morning." The bunny noticed Pachimari. "Who is this?"

"That's Pachimari," explained the witch.

"Ooh! Pachimari would look lovely in my house. Give it to me!" demanded the bunny.

The witch shook her head. "Pachimari is staying with me."

"Um... Excuse me..." Kerg interrupted. "Pachimari lives with me! And _not_ in a cage!"

Big Bunny ignored her. "Is there nothing you'll trade?" he asked the witch.

The witch thought for a moment, then said, "I do like to be entertained. I'll release him to anybody who can eat a whole front door."

Big Bunny looked at the house made from fries and said, "No problem, I could eat an entire _house_ made from fries if I wanted to."

"That's nothing," said the next bunny. "I could eat _two_ houses."

"There's no need to show off," said the witch. Just eat one front door and I'll let you have Pachimari."

Kerg watched, feeling very worried. She didn't want the witch to give Pachimari to Big Bunny. She didn't think Pachimari would like living with a kawaii bunny, away from her house and all her other toys.

The other two bunnies watched while Big Bunny put on his bib and withdrew a knife and fork from his pocket.

"I'll eat this whole house," said Big Bunny. "Just you watch!"

Big Bunny pulled off a corner of the front door of the house made from Doritos. He gulped it down smiling, and went back for more.

And more.

And more.

Eventually, Big Bunny started to get bigger - just a little bit bigger at first. But after a few more fork-fulls of Doritos, he grew to the size of a large snowball - and he was every bit as round.

"Erm... I don't feel too good," said Big Bunny.

Suddenly, he started to roll. He'd grown so round that he could no longer balance!

"Help!" he cried, as he rolled off down a slope into the forest.

Big Bunny never finished eating the front door made from Doritos and Pachimari remained trapped in the witch's cage.

Average Bunny stepped up, and approached the house made from donuts.

"I'll eat this whole house," said Average Bunny. "Just you watch!"

Average Bunny pulled off a corner of the front door of the house made from donuts. She gulped it down smiling, and went back for more.

And more.

And more.

After a while, Average Bunny started to look a little queasy. She grew greener...

...and greener.

A woodcutter walked into the clearing. "What's this bush doing here?" he asked.

"I'm not a bush, I'm a bunny!" said Average Bunny.

"It talks!" exclaimed the woodcutter. "Those talking bushes are the worst kind. I'd better take it away before somebody gets hurt."

"No! Wait!" cried Average Bunny, as the woodcutter picked her up. But the woodcutter ignored her cries and carried the bunny away under his arm.

Average Bunny never finished eating the front door made from donuts and Pachimari remained trapped in the witch's cage.

Little Bunny stepped up, and approached the house made from fries.

"I'll eat this whole house," said Little Bunny. "Just you watch!"

Little Bunny pulled off a corner of the front door of the house made from fries. He gulped it down smiling, and went back for more.

And more.

And more.

After five or six platefuls, Little Bunny started to fidget uncomfortably on the spot.

He stopped eating fries for a moment, then grabbed another forkful.

But before he could eat it, there came an almighty roar. A bottom burp louder than a rocket taking off, propelled Little Bunny into the sky.

"Aggghhhhhh!" cried Little Bunny. "I'm scared of heigh..."

Little Bunny was never seen again.

Little Bunny never finished eating the front door made from fries and Pachimari remained trapped in the witch's cage.

"That's it," said the witch. "I win. I get to keep Pachimari."

"Not so fast," said Kerg. "There is still one front door to go. The front door of the house made from carrot. And I haven't had a turn yet.

"I don't have to give you a turn!" laughed the witch. "My game. My rules."

The woodcutter's voice carried through the forest. "I think you should give her a chance. It's only fair."

"Fine," said the witch. "But you saw what happened to the bunnies. She won't last long."

"I'll be right back," said Kerg.

"What?" said the witch. "Where's your sense of impatience? I thought you wanted Pachimari back."

Kerg ignored the witch and gathered a hefty pile of sticks. She came back to the clearing and started a small campfire. Carefully, she broke off a piece of the door of the house made from carrot and toasted it over the fire. Once it had cooked and cooled just a little, she took a bite. She quickly devoured the whole piece.

Kerg sat down on a nearby log.

"You fail!" cackled the witch. "You were supposed to eat the whole door."

"I haven't finished," explained Kerg. "I am just waiting for my food to go down."

When Kerg's food was digested, she broke off another piece of the door made from carrot. Once more, she toasted her food over the fire and waited for it to cool just a little. She ate it at a leisurely pace then waited for it to digest.

Eventually, after several sittings, Kerg was down to the final piece of the door made from carrot. Carefully, she toasted it and allowed it to cool just a little. She finished her final course. Kerg had eaten the entire front door of the house made from carrot.

The witch stamped her foot angrily. "You must have tricked me!" she said. "I don't reward _cheating_!"

"I don't think so!" said a voice. It was the woodcutter. He walked back into the clearing, carrying his axe. "This little girl won fair and square. Now hand over Pachimari or I will chop your broomstick in half."

The witch looked horrified. She grabbed her broomstick and placed it behind her. Then, huffing, she opened the door of the cage.

Kerg hurried over and grabbed Pachimari, checking that her favourite toy was all right. Fortunately, Pachimari was unharmed.

Kerg thanked the woodcutter, grabbed a quick souvenir, and hurried on to meet DVa. It was starting to get dark.

When Kerg got to DVa's house, her best friend threw her arms around her.

"I was so worried!" cried DVa. "You are _very_ late."

As Kerg described her day, she could tell that DVa didn't believe her. So she grabbed a napkin from her pocket.

"What's that?" asked DVa.

Kerg unwrapped a doorknob made from Doritos. "Pudding!" she said.

DVa almost fell off her chair.

The End


	73. The Troll Hunters of Hanamura

Kerg and Winston - The Troll Hunters of Hanamura 

(Made with Plot Generator)

Kerg Hottie is just an ordinary thirteen-year-old girl living in Hanamura, until she sees a horrifying troll, called Nathan Prescott, climb in through her bedroom window.

Nathan, who is built like a potato filled with rocks and smells like grated carrots smothered with sauce made from blood, sings a song about making little girls into beef.

Kerg tricks the troll into falling out of her window by telling him that there are child-brain tacos outside. She realises that the troll has to be stopped before he eats any more children and sets to work trying to invent a trap.

Meanwhile, in a cave just outside Hanamura, Winston starts to suspect that eating children is wrong, and grows tired of hunting with his fellow trolls. He decides to live as a vegetarian.

After a brief misunderstanding involving a hand and lashings of ketchup, Kerg and Winston team up to stop the trolls, using a catapult that fires cauliflowers. They lure the trolls by creating a big mound of Mr Jefferson.


	74. Curse of Mccree's Revolver

Curse of Mccree's Revolver

Whilst investigating the death of a local gamer, a veru gamer called Kerg Hottie uncovers a legend about a supernaturally-cursed, hot Mccree's revolver circulating throughout Hanamura. As soon as anyone uses the Mccree's revolver, he or she has exactly 20 days left to live.

The doomed few appear to be ordinary people during day to day life, but when photographed, they look translucent. A marked person feels like a kawaii dog to touch.

Kerg gets hold of the Mccree's revolver, refusing to believe the superstition. A collage of images flash into her mind: a veru cat balancing on a hot gamer, an old newspaper headline about a flying accident, a hooded bunny ranting about hand and a drinking well located in a pretty place.

When Kerg notices her eyes have dog-like properties, she realises that the curse of the hot Mccree's revolver is true and calls in her best friends, a gamer called DVa Kerg, to help.

DVa examines the Mccree's revolver and willingly submits herself to the curse. She finds that the same visions flash before his eyes. She finds the veru cat balancing on a hot gamer particularly chilling. She joins the queue for a supernatural death.

Kerg and DVa pursue a quest to uncover the meaning of the visions, starting with a search for the hooded bunny. Will they be able to stop the curse before their time is up?


	75. Nathan Visits the Kergs

One day Kerg and Chloe were playing Team Fortress 2 and Overwatch together. While they were playing, they both decided that they should get snacks. Kerg got Doritos and Chloe got donuts. They both played and ate.

A few minutes later, they heard a strange noise coming from the roof,

"What the fuck is that?" Chloe asked. Kerg and Chloe looked at each other, terrified of what was going to happen.

The noise got louder and louder, and they were both starting to get scared shitless.

They both decided to investigate the noise coming from the roof. The climbed up and there they saw him- Nathan Prescott.

All three of them looked at each other. Kerg and Chloe started to run away, but Nathan was chasing them. They all stopped at DVa's house.

"What the fuck is going on?" DVa said looking at Kerg and Chloe.

"Nathan was trying to chase us!" Kerg said.

"Holy shit, Nathan the carrot? Fuck." DVa said.

Kerg, DVa, and Chloe were hiding upstairs, hoping Nathan wouldn't come in.

Mccree then randomly came in the room.

"Howdy, kergs" Mccree greeted them.

They all told Mccreee what was happening and he started to get scared shitless too. They all stayed in the room for 10 minutes to stay safe.

After those 10 minutes, they heard a loud knocking on the door. Nathan destroyed the door and said, "HI BITCHES NATHAN THE CARROT IS HERE AND WILL KILL YOU ALL."

"Slow down there, Nathan." Mccree said.

"FUCK YOU COWBOY!" Nathan yelled at Mccree.

"Hey kergs, Mccree didn't shit today." Kerg.

"You're right, what the fuck." Chloe said.

"I'M GONNA KILL ALL OF YOU!" Nathan said.

But then DVa got her mecha, and all of the kergs got in.

"Nerf this!" DVa said, before the mecha exploded.

"FUCCKKKKKKK!" Nathan screamed.

A loud crash happened, and they saw Nathan out of their sights.

"Thanks hot kerg." They all said to DVa simultaneously.

"You're welcome, hot kergs." DVa said.

The end.


	76. Hot Kergs Play Halo

This masterpiece was made by the hottest kerg and the thiccest Nick.

On a crisp afternoon, Kerg was playing Overwatch. When all of a sudden, it switched to Halo. Kerg was flabbergasted and started playing thick. Then Nick came into her house without permission and said to Kerg, "Y0u w4nn4 1v1 m3 skrub?!". Kerg gladly accepted the challenge even though she's been playing for only 2 hours. They played Halo till sunrise and they didn't finish the game cuz they both can't play it.

After a few hours, Kerg and Nick wanted to find DVa. They went to Potato Corner and saw DVa.

"Hi kergs!" DVa said to them.

They both said hi kerg to DVa. After that, they went home and played Roblox, Minecraft, and Overwatch. The end.


	77. Three Hot Fries

Plot Generator

In Mercy's house there lived a hot, hot kerg named Kerg Hottie. A hot veru kerg, kawaii Mercy's house, filled with video games and a not hort smell, nor yet a pretty, adorable, cute Mercy's house with nothing in it to sit down on or to eat: it was a kerg-Mercy's house, and that means kerg hotness.

One day, after a troubling visit from the ghost DVa Kerg, Kerg leaves Mercy's house and sets out in search of three hot fries. A quest undertaken in the company of goblins, robots and kawaii veru ghosts.

In the search for the ghost-guarded fries, Kerg Hottie surprises even herself with her gaming and skill as a gamer.

During her travels, Kerg rescues Mccree's revolver, an heirloom belonging to DVa. DVa was so happy when Kerg found Mccree's revolver

However, DVa is wounded at the Battle of The Omnic Battle from Overwatch and the two reconcile just before Kerg engages in playing video games.

Kerg accepts one of the three hot fries and returns home to Mercy's house as a very wealthy kerg.


	78. Hot Gun Wars

Made with plot generator

A long, long time ago in a hot, hot galaxy...

After leaving the veru planet Pluto, a group of aliens fly toward a distant speck. The speck gradually resolves into a kawaii, space house.

Civil war strikes the galaxy, which is ruled by Nathan Prescott, a hort zombie capable of burglary and even being a hort.

Terrified, a hot cowboy kerg known as Mccree Kerg flees the Empire, with his protector, Kerg Hottie.

They head for Junkertown on the planet Neptune. When they finally arrive, a fight breaks out. Kerg uses her hot gun to defend Mccree.

Kerg and Mccree decide it's time to leave Neptune and steal a mecha to shoot their way out.

They encounter a tribe of ghosts. Kerg is attacked and the cowboy is captured by the ghosts and taken back to Junkertown.

Kerg must fight to save Mccree but when she accidentally unearths a hot computer, the entire future of the hot, veru galaxy is at stake.


	79. Ashi Sees Kerg

One day when Ashi was reading Kerg's fanfiction, she saw Kerg go in her room.

"Oh my gosh, are you Kerg?" Ashi said, completely shocked.

"Yeah." Kerg said.

"Hi Kerg." Ashi greeted Kerg.

"Hi Ashi." Kerg replied.

They both decided to go to Potato Corner, and surprisingly, they didn't see Mccree shit there.

Ashi ordered fries and Kerg ordered Dorito fries.

Ashi and Kerg then went to Mercy's house and called her a hot kerg. Mercy called them hot kergs back.

Mercy, Kerg, and Ashi then played Overwatch. The end.


	80. Destiny 2

One day Kerg played Destiny 2. The end.


	81. Hottie Kerg Bishes

One day when Kerg was playing Garry's Mod, Nick, James, Peter, Ty, and Justice went in her room.

"HI KERG." All of them said simultaneously.

Kerg stared at them in confusion. "Hi hot kergs." Kerg said.

They all decided to play Life is Strange. After they finished the game, they all cried cause that game is hot kerg bish hottie.

After a few hours, they went to Potato Corner and ordered their food. They went by a table and sat to eat. Then, with out being surprised, Mccree came and shit on their table.

"HI HOT KERGS! DO YOU LIKE MY POOP." Mccree shouted.

They all sat in silence. The end.


	82. Hammond

One day when Kerg was playing Left 4 Dead 2, Hammond (Wrecking Ball) came in the room.

"Hi Kerg." Hammond said.

"Hi hot hamster kerg." Kerg said.

They then went to Potato Corner and ordered fries.

"Hot kerg fries." Hammond said while he dipped his fry in ketchup.

"I know right hot kerg." Kerg said.

Then they cried. The end.


	83. Left 4 Dead 2

One day Kerg was playing Left 4 Dead 2.


	84. Coach Craves Cola

One day Kerg, Zoey from Left 4 Dead, DVa, and Yeet were at Potato Corner eating fries

"You kergs are so hot." Kerg says. "Thanks." Yeet said, "O no what's that?"

It was Coach!

"I CRAVE COLAAAAA" Screamed Coach.

"Hi Coach kerg." DVa says.

"Quick! We have to find the cola in which the Coach craves, kergs!" Zoey exclaimed.

Everyone agreed and were on their way to find the cola in which he craves. Coach decided to stay at Potato Corner and eat fries cause he was hungry as shit.

Zoey and Kerg looked at Hot Topic for Coach's cola, but unfortunately they came back empty handed. Meanwhile, DVa was at Potato Corner searching for cola.

Yeet goes to Fry's Ellis's Electronics Store to look for cola. He sees Ellis from L4D2 at the front desk and asks if he had cola. Ellis said, "I do, but you have to do something in return. Buy me Overwatch so I can play with you kergs."

A few minutes later, Kerg, DVa, and Zoey go in the store and they see Ellis and Yeet.

"What are you kergs doing?" Zoey asked.

"Oh, Ellis is going to give me cola if we buy him Overwatch so he can play with us." Yeet replied.

"Naisu." Kerg says.

"Hot naisu." DVa says.

Yeet just said "Yeet"

"Quick, we must require the cola before Coach gets angry!" Zoey says.

They all looked around the store for Overwatch, and luckily, they found it. They all cried from kerg hotness.

They bought the game for Ellis and Ellis gave them the cola for Coach.

Zoey drove us to the mall so we can give Coach his cola.

"Thanks kergs." Coach said while drank his cola.

"Let's play Overwatch!" Kerg, Zoey, and DVa say simultaneously.

They all went home and played Overwatch with Ellis. The end.


	85. Kerg and Zoey's Illegal Fries Selling

(Juan and Decide helped with this) One day Kerg and Zoey were selling Potato Corner fries illegally to kergs. Then a guy came and asked for Kerg and Zoey's permit. "You got a permit?" The guy asked. "What's a permit?" Kerg asks.

"Shut this shit down." The guy said.

"We are selling Potato Corner fries." Zoey said.

Then Juan comes and says, "I am shutting this shit down!"

"Let me have fries." Juan says.

"Ok, here you go. It's $1.50." Kerg says.

"You got a permit?" Juan asked.

"What's a permit?" Kerg asks.

"Ask your friend if you have a permit." Juan says.

"Zoey, do we have a permit?" Kerg asks Zoey.

"No, we do not." Zoey says.

"Alright, I'm shutting this shit down." Juan says.


	86. McCree and Shit

One day Kerg, Zoey, and DVa were playing Left 4 Dead 2 and Overwatch until Mccree came in the room and started to take a shit.


	87. The Party (Part 1)

The Final Chapter(?)

Part 1 (The Party)

(Nick ((Yeet in fanic)) and James helped OwO ) It was yet another beautiful day in Kergatropillis. Kerg (This lands HOT deity) awoke to the sound of bird chirps and the beautiful smell of freshly made pancakes that Mercy made. She walked to her window and started to sing (Like in one of those Disney Movies, but this is Kerg were talking about so it sounded more like **HIIIII HOT KEEERRRGS).** As she was singing she opened her windows and sang down to the people down below. But something wasn't right, she saw no birds. So what was making the chirping noise? Suddenly she realised, that's not chirping… it's the sound of tires skidding of the road into houses. And those pancakes, they were smell of burning bodies. Wait no, those were pancakes as Kerg saw Mercy beating zombies to death with her healing staff and a pancake in her mouth.

Kerg rushed to the TV to see what was happening. And she frantically surfed through the channels to see what was happening all she got was Please Stand by Technical Difficulties. Kerg then bolted to her emergency radio and turned it on. "Uhh breaking news there's zombies and shit outside so you might wanna grab them guns laying around uuuuuuuh yeah."

"Oh shit, it's zombies! I guess I'll find other survivors."

Kerg fought through lots of zombies and killed lots of zombies. There were lots of zombies.

As Kerg was fighting through the hordes, she heard a loud battle cry that sounded inhumane. Kerg with her amazing reflexes, dodged a zombie with a really big arm that was plummeting towards her.

Kerg emerged against the big ass zombie. While she was walking, she saw a very good looking woman passing by with a chainsaw and an AK-47. Kerg thought she was a hot kerg.

While Kerg was walking towards the woman, the woman turned around and says, "You look hot, let's team up!"

"Hi, I'm Kerg! I like 'DVa' and 'Life is Strange'." Kerg says to the woman.

"Hi, my name is Zoey and I like the exact same things! Let's be friends!"

"I agree." Kerg says.

"I'll take you back to my safe house. We have lots of survivors there, and you might know them!" Zoey says.

A couple minutes pass as Zoey and Kerg, the iconic duo, fight their way through hordes of zombies. Out of the blue, a tank named Erk started throwing rocks at them. Kerg and Zoey were too hot for Erk so Erk started crying from kerg hotness. Poor Erk had to run home. It was a tense battle, but the two emerged victorious once again!

Zoey and Kerg arrived at the destination. Kerg could already hear music and people yelling, "Could this be a party?", she thought.

"One more thing, you might wanna back up." Zoey warned Kerg.

Zoey didn't even touch the handle when the door burst open. Inside, Kerg could hear yelling and loud music.

At the door was James, Ty, DVa, Peter, Ellis, Jeff, Yeet, Max, Chloe, Kate, Rachel, Steve, Mccree, Brigitte and everyone else in my fanfic series.

The music came to a stop, and they all pointed their attention to the door. They all shouted, "Hi hot Kerg!"

Kerg was flabbergasted at how many people she knew were in Zoey's safe house. She greeted everyone with happiness in her eyes and everyone started to cry tears of joy.

They were partying all night until the music stopped cause they ran out of power. Officer DVa commanded that Kerg, Ty, Yeet, James, and Ellis retrieve gas to refuel their power so they can continue the party.

To make sure that they're safe, DVa and Zoey tell them to group call on Discord while they're looking for the gas.

 _To be continued…_


	88. The Journey (Part 2)

The Final Chapter(?)

Part 2 (The Journey)

 _(disclaimer, if you haven't read the first part ,of this 3 part story, you should go do that and everything will make sense)_

( _Yeet_ and _Gecko_ helped with this) Once DVa commanded Kerg, Ty, Yeet, Jeef, and Ellis, they were on their way to retrieve the gas. Zoey stood in contact with _Discord._ The gang fought through many zombies and other scary shit. Finally after hours of searching, they found the glorious gasoline. But on their way back, Erk jumped out of what seemed to be a trash can.

"Holy shit, is that the Erk guy?" Ellis exclaimed.

"Yes I am, Ellis." Erk responded.

"O FUCK!" Yeet exclaimed.

Erk started to get the trash can, and everyone ran for cover. Erk threw the trash can and hit Jeef and injured him badly. The crew mourned for Jeef. As Jeef's life flashed before his eyes, he lay there surrounded by his friends. The friends who helped him through the hardest times of his life. The friends that were always there for him. His life was short, too soon he last words his dying soul could say were "lmao I fucking died"

"Shit, he died." Ellis said sadly.

Everyone was crying, and mourning for Jeef, a great lad that we lost on this day.

Yeet, Ellis, Kerg, and Ty, formed a ring and spun faster than the speed of light and decapitated Erk. Erk is dead. Kerg held his head by the hair and screamed her battle cry.

"RREEVVEENNGGEE!"

But as the crew was walking back, Ellis' eye caught something. He went to explore, without telling anyone, and felt something break his soul. He felt it, but wasn't sure what it was.

The crew noticed, on the way back, that Ellis wasn't acting normal. He was blurting out random nonsense and League of Legends characters names.

Everyone at Zoey's safehouse held a funeral for Jeef. It was emotional and depressing as shit. Zoey, DVa, and Kerg wept.

After all that, Ellis started to have a stroke and last thing he could say before reigning terror is, "I love horses." Once it was said, everything was being destroyed. It was up to the remaining survivors to defeat the terrible soul inside of Ellis.

 _To be continued..._


	89. Zombie Corner

One day, Kerg, Zoey, DVa, and Juan were hunting for some hunters, but Zoey was hungry.

"Guys, I'm really hungry." Zoey said.

"Ok, let's go to Potato Corner." Kerg says.

"That shit boring." Juan says.

DVa says, "Yeah, let's go to Potato Corner."

The kergs go to Potato Corner and when they arrived there, Kerg says "What the fuck? A zombie apocalypo?"

"It's called apocalypse." Zoey says.

Kerg slaps Zoey and says, "Shut up, bitch. This is my way of English. I still love you though."

"Ow, that hurt." Zoey says.

"Sorry hottie, I was just angry." Kerg says.

Then they went to order their food, and they ate. Then they saw a zombie. Not one zombie, but a horde of zombies! They all were scared shitless so they quickly got guns and started shooting the hell out of them.

"What the fuck?" DVa says.

After they finished killing the horde, they went back to eating their fries.


	90. The End of Everything (Part 3)

The Final Chapter (?)

The End of Everything (Part 3)

(Yeet helped with this) Everything is burning and or destroyed. Ellis has been destroying earth with evil horses. Zoey, DVa, and Kerg all were thinking about finding the cure for Ellis's soul. They tried giving him Potato Corner fries, but that failed miserably. They even got him to play Overwatch, but sadly, that didn't work they tried to pour water on his head, but that made him mad. Now he is trying to kill everyone in the safe house.

Ellis goes on a rampage and kills many such as DVa, Chloe, Reaper, Zoey, and many Overwatch characters. As Kerg, Ty, and Yeet watched as Ellis destroyed their closest friends, they became terrified and thirsted for revenge.

Kerg, Ty, and Yeet were crying because of what just happened. After 3 hours of crying, they decided to think about what to do.

"Guys! We can call Mercy to revive them!" Kerg suggests.

"Kerg… Mercy is dead." Yeet replied.

"We should stop standing here and go fight Ellis!" Ty exclaimed.

"We should, but I don't want him to die! I want the other people back as well!" Kerg sobbed. 

"I have an idea! We should spin really fast and charge into Ellis and go back in time to stop this from happening." Yeet said.

"But that will kill us and Ellis too." Ty said.

"I know but it will bring everything back to normal." Yeet replied.

They all eventually agreed to Yeet's idea.

They approached Ellis.

"Ellis, stop this madness. You're killing everyone. Don't you have a heart you evil boi?" Yeet said.

"No, you can't stop me, bitches." Ellis said. 

Ty, Kerg, and Yeet held hands and formed a circle. Then started chanting "hot kergs lmao" and started spinning real fuckin fast. Ellis realized what was happening and froze in shock. The three propelled into the air, and struck Ellis in the stomach. They were flying, past the moon, past Mars, past all that space jazz. They were going faster than the speed of light. Once they reached the Milky Way's middle, they went into the black hole and destroyed the universe. For thousands of years, there was nothing until Ty, Kerg, Yeet, and Ellis, came into existence. They were given a chance to make things right, they had to sacrifice themselves to the universe. After saying their goodbyes, they disintegrated like in Infinity War.

Yeet's final words were "Kerg, I don't feel so good."

"Holy shit episode 6 of Life is Strange is coming out" Erk Hawt Dog Man Kerg said while he was typing. "Kerg is gonna be in it!"

The End


	91. The Epilogue

The Epilogue

(Only for the 3 part chapter. Don't worry, my fanfic isn't ending)

This has been a cycle that has been going on for a while. It's never gonna stop. You can read this story over and over again but it will never stop. Here are some of the characters.

I'm Kerg. 1'm 4 3p1c g4m3r wh0 l1k3s D0r1t0s 4nd Mtn D3w, and an1m3. I own all these noobs X3. Git gud scrubs. I love DVa and Life is Strange, but you probably know that. Kerg bish hotties. Me and DVa are very similar, as you can tell. We are both hot kergs too. Number 15: Kerg and DVa. The last thing you'd want in your Burger King restaurant is Kerg and DVa, but as it turns out that might be what you get. Zoey is from Left 4 Dead and she played Kerg's partner in the chapters. Zoey and DVa are Kerg's sidekicks. Mccree, who always shits in my fanfics. Actually, he's shitting right now as we speak. He'll never stop shitting. Mccree the pooping cowboy. Max and Chloe, Life is Strange kergs, are kerg bish hotties. They are hot kergs. I love them. Yeet and my other friends, you guys are kerg bish hotties. Thank you to everyone else in my fanfic, you guys are kerg bish hotties. Number 15.

Thanks to all of the people who helped me create my own world.

And if you're reading this in 2500, we're not gonna tell you what all this means and what we were on. You guys may be thinking, "Is this what 2018 was like?" Yes, it was to me and the kergs. We promise we were not on drugs. Thank you for reading this ma shit erpiece. Don't worry, it's not over and it will never be over. Nerf this! ;) Love, KergVa.


	92. McShit

One day when Mccree was taking a shit, DVa came in the room.

"Hi Mccree!" DVa said.

"Hi DVa!" Mccree greeted back.

They then cried from kerg hotness.

After crying, they went to Potato Corner and they saw Ellis, Zoey, and Louis.

"Wow you kergs are hot." Louis said to the Overwatch characters.

"Hot kerg." DVa said.

Then Kerg came and ordered Dorito fries and joined the conversation.

They all talked about games until Mccree shit on the table. They all stared at him in shock, but not really CAUSE HE SHITS IN EVERY FUCKING FANFIC CHAPTER SDFLJSDLJFSDF.

After that, they continued eating their food. The end.


	93. Planetside 2

One day when Kerg was playing Starcraft 2, Mccree came in the room and started to take a shit. This was not surprising to Kerg at all.

Then after a few moments later, DVa and Kerg started saying Number 15 Kerg and DVa.

After that, Scout from Team Fortress 2 came in the room and asked where Tracer is. Then they said that Tracer was eating Potato Corner fries.

After that, they went by Tracer and ate fries with her.

After that, they all cried. After crying, Mccree took a shit on the table. They all cried again.

Then James came and asked if they wanted to play Planetside 2. The end hot kergs.


	94. Kara and the Kergs

One day, Kara from Detroit Become Human began to go to Potato Corner. She also planned on going to Kerg's house to play Starcraft with her.

While Kara was walking, she saw someone familiar. She could recognize the hair and the hat, but couldn't recognize the face. The man started walking closer to Kara, and when he got closer, she immediately recognized the face. It was McCree!

They started talking about how hot DVa and Mercy are. After that, they went to Potato Corner. Kara ordered cheddar fries and McCree ordered sweet potato fries. Then McCree took a shit.

After they finished eating, they went to go get Conner. When they got Connor, they went to Kerg's house to play Starcraft.

They entered Kerg's room. Kerg was nowhere to be found… They searched everywhere, but they still couldn't find her.

"Oh shit! I think she's at the store getting Doritos and Mtn Dew." Kara said.

"She probably is." Connor replied back.

They waited for 10 minutes. Kerg finally came back.

"Hot." Kara said.

"Naisu." Kerg said.

"Finally you're back." McCree said to Kerg.

Then they started to play Starcraft and eat their snacks. The end.


	95. Doritos Party

One day, Kara, Kerg, DVa, Connor, Markus, and the rest of the people in my fanfic were having a party. (like the one in the 3 part story)

They all were eating until McCree came in the room. Everyone stared in shock. Will he take a shit?

McCree then raised his gun and said "It's high noon."

Doritos flew from the revolver's bullets.

"DORITOS!" Kerg and DVa said.

Kara and Kerg cried from kerg hotness. The end.

…

Then McCree took a shit.


	96. A Friend Gone

A Friend Gone

Made with the Plot Generator

One morning in a house in Busan, DViant opens a gift from her friend, Jesse McCree, and DViant knows their lives will never be the same again.

Whilst trying to rebuild her life, DViant witnesses a crime that leads her to question a new relationship. She becomes obsessed with enigmatic stranger Angela Ziegler. What is her connection to Jesse, and why has she turned up now?

DViant's behaviour becomes increasingly erratic as she struggles to unravel the truth and the significance of a silver torch, all whilst battling to cope with insomnia.

Every day, DViant gets closer to the truth. And the closer she gets, the more sickening it seems.


	97. Potato Mess and Forever After

Helena was here 6/30/2019 *peace sign*  
Sarah was here 6/30/2019 *middle finger*

(Tiah, Sarah, and Kaiser helped with this)

Chloe was getting ready for going out with Max, wearing her iconic biker boots with dark blue jeans and a white tank top with a leather jacket.

Chloe was in her room talking to DViant and Sarah, saying how she was hella gay for Max.  
Chloe said that she liked Max more than weed, so decided to go on a date with Max..

Sarah said "Holy shit dude, you should totally ask her out."

DViant said "Yeah Chloe, everyone is gay for you!"

"Okay guys, I'll text her and see what she thinks." Chloe replied.

Chloe got up from her bed and went up to her desk to get her phone which was sitting there charging the entire time they were talking. She put the passcode in and texted Max.

"hey max, i was thinking if you would like to go to 5 guys with me today?"

Chloe was a bit nervous,biting her nails and fidgeting,but she immediately got a text back from Max.

"Hey, Chloe! I would love to go to 5 Guys with you. Is 12:30 okay?"

Chloe was gay panicking. She agreed to go with Max at that given time.

The girls were all happy for Chloe and her date. Sarah and DViant decided to go to Potato Corner while Chloe got ready to go.

 _ **While Chloe was getting ready**_

While Sarah and DViant were walking up to Potato Corner, they saw Thor ordering and decided to ask him for a selfie together. He was very nice and hugged all of em but he stole their fries. He then flew away through the roof with his hammer.

Then out of nowhere, they saw KDA.

DViant was gay panicking x200. Akali asked DViant if she could be her girlfriend and DViant said of course. They both got giga chili bbq cheddar fries and ate it.

Suddenly, the skies turned black, Metal music could be heard from the distance and the ground cracked open. It was Pentakill!

Karthus was the first one to appear, followed by Yorick, Sona and Olaf. They opened a portal to the Death Realm to allow Mordekaiser to join.

Mordekaiser grabbed Akali by the neck, snapping it with a firm and precise motion. With Akali's corpse still in his grasp, he slams DViant with his mace ending her with one hit.

Yorick cuts open Kaisa's guts with one swift strike of his Bass guitar, while Olaf decapitates Ahri using his axes.

Meanwhile Sona was ordering food for the whole band. They then chilled a while and killed the cashier too.

Few minutes later, when the band was still eating their chicken and fries, Mercy suddenly came to them.

"What the fuck did you bitch ass edgelords do?" Mercy looked furious. The whole band looked at each other and started laughing. Mercy was not in the mood for any jokes and games. She used her healing staff and started hitting each of the band members. Sona stood up and bitchslapped Mercy. Sona and Mercy started fighting while the whole band watched. Mercy had enough. Mercy rose up with her angel wings and chanted "Heroes never die!"

Akali, DViant, Ahri, and Kaisa all got resurrected. Then both of the groups started throwing fries at each other.

 _ **Fast forward an hour**_

Chloe got to the restaurant early and waited a couple of minutes for Max to arrive.

When Max arrived Chloe gave her a smile and Max smiled back. They both held hands and walked inside the restaurant. When they got to the cashier, they ordered their food. Max got a cheeseburger with fries, and Chloe got a hamburger with fries and a strawberry milkshake.

They went to one of the seats and sat down.

"So, uh Max, would you like to go to get dessert after this?" Max agreed.

While they were waiting for their food, they both talked about She-Ra and how Catra is such a hottie. One of the employees called them to get their food. They both were excited to eat because they were really hungry.

A few minutes later, they finished eating. Chloe was staring lovingly at Max. Chloe stroked Max's hair with her fingertips and said. "Max, you're such a beautiful girl and I love you so much."

Max smiled at her and leaned in for a kiss. It was sweet but passionate at the same time.

"I love you, my Super-Max"


	98. A Lesbian Icon

On an auspicious night, the fans who had the tickets for the Kerg concert have been excitingly changing into their DVa merch. They were all eagerly waiting for the bus ride to the Horizon Lunar Colony, as no venue on Earth was meant for such a momentous occasion. The bus finally arrived and picked them up to go to the moon. The bus full of fans drove upwards to the sky, into outer space, and finally on the moon which where the venue was.

After 30 minutes of waiting, they finally got inside the indoor amphitheater. In attendance, there were Sarah, Kaiser, Tiah, Anvion, and last but not least, one of her biggest fans, Hush!

The lights were flashing the colors of the rainbow. They made everyone anticipated for the start of the tour.

The show begins as the rainbow lights slowly fade to red, behind the lights Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang emerge, accompanied by the song Pity Party by Melanie Martinez.

Then, the music stopped and the lights turned off. The only source of light was the flashlight which was on the center of the pink curtain. Everyone knew what was gonna come.

The curtain finally dropped on Ruby, Weiss, Yang, and Blake. There she was, the lesbian icon. The crowd went wild; people were cheering and applauding. Several people fainted including Hush, who OD'ed from stanning. "What a legend", Mercy said from the audience.

The crowd began throwing Yanggaeng (Korean jelly candy) onto the stage. "Gelatinous", said the lesbian queen. The crowd knew this was a favorite snack of their queen, so they decided to prematurely reward her for the show she was to perform. Near the back of the crowd Tracer rose from her chair and proclaimed "I'm gay". The crowd roared with applause.

Catra came out from the backstage area and onto the stage. She was wearing her suit that she wore at princess prom. While Catra was grinning to the audience, she got hit by a bag of Flamin Hot Cheetos, which was one of her favorite snacks. She then turned her head to the person who threw it, and she saw that it was her one and only girlfriend, Adora! Adora ran up to the stage and kissed Catra. The crowd exploded with happiness. This tour was popping off with a good start.

Kerg smiled and greeted everyone. "Thanks so much guys for coming to my concert! I love all of you, especially you, my biggest fan, Hush." Hush fanboyed. He was wearing the limited edition DVa shirt and shoes.

"Okay guys, who's ready for my first song to start the tour off!" The crowd screamed in reply.

Familiar music started playing. The girls of K/DA entered the stage. Akali embraced Kerg, both of them blushing. Kerg was in the center of them and started singing Pop Stars, the rest of the girls continue singing with her. The audience applauded and cheered as loud as ever. When they finished singing, Akali kissed Evelynn and Ahri kissed Kai'Sa while the crowd hailed at them. They then hugged Kerg while people threw a bag of Doritos and Ramen (which were some of Kerg's and KDA's favorite snacks) at them.

Next thing the crowd knew the stage began to open up as a large platform rose from beneath. Standing atop the platform was Grimes with her bright red guitar playing Kill V. Maim. Hayley Kiyoko then flew down from the ceiling with a pride flag draped around her back. Kerg, Grimes, and Hayley Kiyoko began to sing while the people on the stage began to dance.

They spent the rest of the hour singing, dancing, and having fun. Scorpia comes out on stage to thank everyone for an amazing evening. She begins inviting people onto the stage to dance the show into its closing. All the people who were part of the show went back on stage and danced. After 10 minutes of dancing, it was time to go home.

Once the show had finished Hush began to think to himself that despite him OD'ing from stanning, this had become the best performance he'd seen. He was so happy that Kerg offered him free VIP tickets forever.

Everyone at the concert had a great time, and they knew for sure they would want to go again.


	99. Beanstalk in Lychee-ville

The story of Kerg and the magical Erk Stalk (Casey helped with this)

Once upon a time, there lived a young girl named Kerg in a magical forest on the edge of Blizzard World. She was a very excitable girl and always loved to go on walks to search for new adventures. Little did she know, that today would be the best adventure yet.

"Alright Hana, I'm off now, be good!" she said to her cat on the way out. Hana purred and folded herself up beside the fireplace. Kerg looked in her basket and checked that she had enough to last her the day, and nodded, "Time to see if I can find that bunny blaster today!"

Kerg headed over to the door and flung it open. "Today's the day!" she exclaimed. Each day for the last year, Kerg had ventured out in search of one item in particular, a magical beanstalk. Long ago Kerg had noticed as she went on her journeys that high above in the sky, there seemed to be a shining fortress hidden behind the clouds. She was determined to reach it one day, and uncover all the secrets it kept. Tales from other villagers reached her, warning her of terrible grey dangers up there, but also rich treasures for the taking. It was rumored that once before another young girl had used a magic beanstalk to ascend into the clouds towards it, and was never seen again.

"I wish I could have seen what DVA actually used to reach the clouds," Kerg pondered. Humming a little tune, Kerg set off down the path.

"Top o' the mornin' to ye, lass." Moira tipped her cap towards Kerg.

"Thank you miss Moira!" replied Kerg.

"Off to try and find that beanstalk again?"

"Yes ma'am! Although I'm also on the lookout for a Bunny Blaster today. I heard a rumor from Gabriel that one might be around these parts."

"Well, just be careful. You've got to watch out for that Gabriel sometimes," Moira wagged a finger at Kerg.

"Thanks I'll remember this time," winked Kerg. It was true, the last time she had gone in search of rumor from Gabriel, she ended up with a bruised knee.

Kerg headed over the next hill past the edge of the Rialto exhibit. Off in the distance accordion music drifted softly over the walls of Blizzard World's border. Kerg kept walking past, stomach rumbling. She wished that she could stop in at one of the delicious fritole carts, sighing and glancing down at her carrots forlornly. Before long though, she forgot all about it as she approached Mercy's house. Rushing towards the door with excitement she was surprised when Mercy opened the door right as she was about to knock.

"Well hello Kerg! I hoped you would stop by today, I've heard just the most wonderful rumor! It seems that another bunny blaster might have made it outside the walls of Blizzard World again!"

Kerg squealed with joy, "Oh I'm so happy that I could kiss you!" She jumped at Mercy and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

Mercy blushed. "Yes, I think it was used in an exhibit that's ended now. I'm not entirely sure where it ended up, but I can help point you in the right direction." Mercy pirouetted quickly in a circle and spun her Caduceus Staff with a flourish, ending pointing in a South Westerly direction. "Before you go, I've found someone that is willing to accompany you on the quest." Mercy gave a sharp whistle. Kerg heard some rustling from behind the door in the house, and soon enough a young man emerged.

"Pleased to meet you, Miss Kerg," he said with a kind accent and a bow. "I hope that our journeys bear fruit."

Kerg grinned at the pun, "Oh I think they'll be very fruitful indeed. In fact our first stop will be towards Lychee-ville."

"Delicious," savoured Baptiste.

With that, the two gave a nod towards Mercy who blew a kiss towards Kerg, "Viel Glück!"

Baptiste shouldered his launcher as the pair set off in the direction the staff pointed. With a nod towards Mercy, Baptiste warned Kerg, "It should only be a few hours walking, but be careful that you don't drown in the Rambutan Swamps." Kerg shuddered with disgust, "All those tentacles…"

"I'm starting to think we should have started earlier," Kerg groaned. Sweat dripped down her brow and into her eyes, evaporating what was left of her good cheer. Baptiste soldiered on stoically, keeping silent and conserving his energy in the heat. Off to their left the putrid smell of Rambutan Swamp assaulted their senses, causing Kerg to cough frequently.

"Only a few more miles, keep your mind on the prize. A bunny blaster would finally secure our entry into Blizzard World, my young friend," Baptiste opined. Kerg stayed silent, wondering if that was a goal she even yearned for any longer. All of the residents knew that being able to travel to Blizzard World would let them escape to the celebrated BlizzCon, a place of magic and wonder. For years Kerg had believed that being able to enter such a realm would grant her access to all her wildest dreams and desires, but such hopes had dimmed long ago as she grew older.

"Watch out," yelled Baptiste, startling Kerg out of her reverie. Kerg jumped back, realizing that she had come within a few steps of falling into the swamplands. A cackle of laughter echoed in the distance. Turning sharply, Kerg glared in the general direction of the sound, "Come laugh at me to my face!"

"Sure thing," answered a familiar voice. With a rustle of leaves, a figure emerged off to the right of the path.

"Erk!" Kerg said in a shrill voice, "what are you doing out this way!"

"Well, for starters keeping people like yourselves out of trouble. Besides that, just on a quick stroll to follow this plant that's been growing into my farm. It's only on the outskirts for now, but it seems to be pretty stubborn. I've tried to cut the roots three times now and they just grow back in a day it seems. Anyway, Molls here is helping me track the rest of the roots. So far it looks like it's coming from over that rise," he gestured.

"Lychee-ville is just beyond that, we're heading there now. Would you like to follow along?"

"Not if it means getting caught in the swamp like you seem to be fixing to do. Think I'll follow from a distance."

Kerg sighed with disappointment. "Fine, but don't get too far behind, we don't want you following the tree into the swamp."

"Oh it's not a tree. This is a huge bean stalk I gather. Only ever seen something like it once in my life before when DVA passed through-" he abruptly bumped into Kerg in front of him. She turned slowly in amazement.

"Excuse me?" she stopped with astonishment. "You knew DVA before she went on her magical journey into the clouds?" She grabbed the cuff of his shirt and shook him back and forth rapidly.

"I - stop - OK I - Kerg stop hyperventilating" he protested. Erk gave it a few seconds for Kerg to start breathing normally again. "Yes, you're right. It was about a year ago when I saw Hana Song last passing through here. I didn't actually think anything of it at the time, but a day after she sauntered on through here the same type of stalk appeared. You can guess my surprise as I learned later that she was the girl who climbed the beanstalk to the clouds. You can also guess my annoyance that I ended up having to chop through a dozen roots larger than a tree. Took three whole weeks! I hope whatever she found up there was worth it though," he mused.

"In any case, the moment I saw this growing again I knew something was up. The funny part I can't figure out is why you guys are coming through here AFTER it grew. Was there a bean left that didn't sprout back then? Is someone else taking a run up to the clouds? I'd be more curious if I didn't have to bother cutting down all these roots again though," he grunted.

"NOOOOOO-" screeched Kerg. "You can't cut it down yet, I need to get up there and follow DVAAAAA"

"Whoa, whoa, don't worry I told you. It takes at least a few weeks to clear up all this brush. I can't imagine it'll take you that long to climb, if you're crazy enough to try it," Erk shook his head. He never understood what all these foolhardy kids saw up in the clouds, but he was willing to help them attempt it.

"Hey, Erk. How long will it take for us to get up there?"

Erk's face went blank and he widened his eyes. "Wait, _us_? There's no way I'm gonna climb that beanstalk."

Kerg rolled her eyes. "Fine, then I can do this by myself with no help." Erk shrugged.

Both Erk and Kerg were walking in silence and following the roots to the beanstalk. They could hear the branches crunching beneath their feet. As the pair continued along the enormous roots, they only engorged further until they could hear the roots creaking with strain.

Kerg wondered aloud, "Are we getting close? I can see the roots swaying a little along the ground."

Erk gestured ahead, "Just over that hill, we're close."

Kerg's eyes lit up and she began to run towards the ridge.

Erk paused and yelled after her, "Wait! Look out for the vines, sometimes they fall down!"

Kerg half-turned back as she was still in full spring screaming over her shoulder, "What?"

Erk repeated himself, "I said that sometimes they - "

 _CRASH._

Kerg skidded to a stop right as the giant vine slammed into the ground right in front of her.

Erk quickly caught up and asked, "Are you okay?"

Kerg was mortified. Her mouth was open in shock, realizing that if she hadn't moved back, she would've died.

She took a few minutes to calm down and continue walking. Her mind was in a fog. Erk and her were 2 minutes away from arriving to the beanstalk.

 _2 minutes later_

When they arrived, they were both relieved that they made it there safely. Kerg stared up at the gigantic beanstalk in awe. "It looks like it keeps going up forever!" she exclaimed.

Erk nodded, "Yep, that's what DVA thought too." Kerg blushed at the idea. The leaves to the left of them rustled as Baptiste came out of the forest. Kerg jumped, "Baptiste! Where have you been! We found the beanstalk that I can use to climb!"

Baptiste looked up thoughtfully, "It does indeed seem to be the same as the beanstalk of the stories told." He mused, "Maybe this is what Mercy sent us to find. I think that I have come as far as I can, it's up to you at this point to ascend and finish your journey that you've always wanted to undertake."

Erk took off his backpack and gave it to Kerg.

"Here you go, take some supplies with you." Erk handed her his backpack and she thanked him and Baptiste for coming with her.

"Thanks, guys! Tell Mercy that I'll be back before our Potato Corner and boba date!" Kerg mentioned.

Erk and Baptiste hugged Kerg and wished her luck. They'd be lying if they said they weren't worried. Truth is, they were extremely worried about her, but they knew that if DVA can do it, Kerg can do it. Backing away slowly, they watched with trepidation as Kerg began to climb the lower vines on the beanstalk. They quickly saw that she moved about the vines with a trained ease, and realized that she seemed to be alright. Turning they headed back down the path towards the town, Baptiste to report in with Mercy and Erk to gather his tools to begin working on clearing the roots.

Kerg took a quick glance through her backpack at her supplies. "3 bags of Doritos, a six-pack of Nano-Cola, and 2 bags of Flaming Hot Cheetos," she nodded. It would have to do, even if she wished she could have some french fries with it too. She approached the lower root of the beanstalk and looked up. It seemed a lot taller from here, directly under it, but she adjusted her pack and eagerly started to climb without a second thought. "I'm on my way, DVA!" she cried and then concentrated on putting one foot in front of the other.

As she climbed, Kerg's thoughts began to wander a bit. More than anything she wondered why the beanstalk had even appeared. It had been far more than two years before the last time a beanstalk had grown here, so she doubted it was just some dormant seeds. "Sometimes a little luck is all you need," she grunted as she moved her hand up to the next branch. Glancing backward, she paused for a moment as she realized how far she had come already. Quickly turning around towards the sky again she ostracized herself, "It's only gonna get worse from here, don't look down."

After long minutes of climbing the beanstalk, she set her eyes on the magnificent MEKA base. She rewarded herself by eating her supplies she had in the backpack. While she was eating, she decided to save some chips and drinks for DVA. Finally, she felt full, so she decided to take a short nap.

As Kerg lay there on the large branch in the breeze drifting off, she had the strangest dream. She swore that someone was actually walking by, and stared at her for awhile as she slept. Kerg awakened from her slumber and looked around but didn't notice anyone. "Must be just a weird feeling," she guessed. Shaking her head, she stood up and started off towards the MEKA base again.

As she approached the mysterious building, a door slid open as if to greet her. "How welcoming," she beamed. Striding confidently towards it she didn't notice at all as a root in front of her snapped into place at knee level. *Wham* Kerg tripped and fell to the ground, and swore she heard a sinister laugh in the distance. "Maybe not so welcoming," she said as she whipped her head around, scanning for the interloper.

A voice called out from inside the base, "Are you okay?" Kerg glanced up and saw her heroine standing there before her. "OMG" screeched Kerg, hyperventilating. "DVAAAA!" Kerg jumped to her feet and ran over to tackle DVA with a squeeze. DVA grinned and embraced Kerg back.

"Welcome to my home," DVA gestured her arms at the MEKA base. "It's not much but I try and keep it up as best I can."

"What do you mean it's not much? It's… GLORIOUS!" Kerg stared in amazement at the shining fortress.

"Well thank you," DVA said sheepishly. "If I can ask though, why and how did you get here? I can't say that I get many visitors all the way up here. In fact, I'm not sure if anyone else has even made it up after me."

Kerg explained to DVA about the story of Erk and clearing the roots to the last beanstalk, and how nobody else had ever been able to attempt the climb again. DVA nodded, not sure what to make of the idea that she was a myth now.

"Well, I can't say that I planted new beanstalk, but I'm glad that someone else was able to make it up here. It does get a bit lonely at times," DVA said with some sadness on her face.

Kerg felt sorry for her, but she was glad that she came up here so DVA can have some company.

DVA smiled. "Enough of the sad talk, let me show you around!" She then took Kerg's hand and took her to the main rooms of the MEKA base. She showed her the MEKA hanger. Kerg's eyes widened in amazement. The ginormous pastel pink MEKA was standing right in front of her.

"I can let you take it out for a spin tomorrow!" DVA said. Kerg nodded excitedly in reply. The pair walked towards the kitchen which was both of their favorite places to be. Kerg peeked into the dining area and saw the shining tables and chairs. "It's so clean," she thought to herself. Moving past the dining hall she entered the tiny pantry. "Isn't this a bit small?" she asked DVA. DVA chuckled and replied, "Oh no, it has all the major necessities." She gestured towards the cabinet. Kerg pulled on the handle with a thoughtful expression wondering what that meant, and gasped in surprise as an armful of Doritos, Hot Cheetos, Pocky, Hello Panda cookies, and Ramen packets fell out on top of her. Blinking in surprise through the landslide of packaged food Kerg giggled, "You're right, I could live off this forever."

DVA smirked and said, "Good thing you didn't open the cabinet to your right, you would've been buried under heavier soda cans." Leaving the dining area behind they headed to the last stop on the tour. DVA paused, "Wait, did you hear that?" Kerg shook her head. "Strange, I could've sworn I heard a door open and close," DVA mused, "Must have been my imagination."

They both shook it off and walked towards the living quarters. The living quarters was simple yet looked pleasant. DVA strode into the middle of the room and gestured towards the beds, "What do you think?"

Kerg squealed, "I LOVE IT!" She had never felt more at home in her life. Immediately she scurried towards the bed on the left and hopped into it. DVA stopped her, "Sorry, that's my bed." Kerg yelped and leapt off the bed, "OMG I'm so sorry!"

DVA smirked, "Oh no I'm just kidding, you can use that one." Kerg paused and laughed, "Ooo well thank you then." She tossed her backpack onto the bed and opened the drawers below. "Look at that, a full set of clothes in my size!"

DVA took a look over her shoulder, "Yep, the MEKA base takes your measurements automatically as you enter, and replicates a set of uniforms and pilot wear for you."

Kerg screamed, "A PILOT SUIT?"

DVA waved a hand, "Now don't go getting ahead of yourself that's a long way off, but yes, there might be something we could do about that in the future."

Kerg hyperventilated at the thought of piloting a MEKA, "OhdontworryitsjustwhatI've wantedtodomywholelife."

DVA smiled, "Well, then we should get started on training and showing you how this place works first thing in the morning. For now it's a bit late, shower and rest are in order I think."

Kerg nodded and started unpacking her clothes. After a quick shower she came back into the room, towelling off the last bits of her hair. Laying down, she stared out at the dormitory and thought to herself, "How am I ever going to sleep, I'm so excited about being here it hurts." Before she knew it, however, her eyes closed of their own accord and she quickly drifted off to sleep.

"WHOMP. WHOMP. WHOMP. WHOMP." An alarm blared outside the room and Kerg snapped up, wide awake. Rubbing her eyes a bit she frantically looked around not knowing what was happening. Pulling on her jumpsuit she ran to the control room and looked around for DVA, but she was nowhere in sight. A hint of movement caught her eye and she whipped her head around to look at the monitor of the dining area. DVA was streaking through the hall with her Light gun in her hands. Kerg looked around pressed the intercom button she saw, "DVA what's happening!?" DVA gestured towards the security camera to be quiet so Kerg nervously sat back and watched. She bit her lip as DVA slowly raised her Light gun and peered around the corner into the hanger. DVA was silently walking deeper inside the room. Her footsteps echoed around the walls. The darkness encroached on her from all sides. She took the final step and saw the mysterious figure jump at her. Both Kerg and DVA gasped in unison. Kerg got out of the control room and ran towards DVA. When Kerg arrived where DVA is, she noticed that DVA was still looking at the dark figure in shock. As Kerg got closer to look who it was, she couldn't believe her eyes.

"...Kaiser?" DVA asked in a bewildered manner.

The two girls blinked back tears at the sudden betrayal. Kaiser was one of their best friends. Yes, he did tease them a lot, but they all knew it was out of love. Was it actually out of love?

Kaiser laughed maniacally, "The two divas didn't know what was coming at them. You two are so similar to each other, which one should I kill first?"

"Kaiser, why would you do this? I mean, we didn't know that you actually hated us!" Kerg yelled.

DVA agreed and chimed in. "Whatever it is that you want, you won't succeed. Now eat shit and fuck off." DVA said smugly. Kerg smirked in return.

Kaiser dismissed them. "Enough goofing around, ladies. Let's start fighting!"

Kerg was rooted upon the spot with shock. DVA set her face with an angry, determined look.

Kaiser set his left foot and launched at DVA. He feinted right and came back with his left hand clenched in a fist. DVA moved with practiced ease and fell to the floor, sweeping her foot out under him. Kaiser yelped as he went down to the floor. DVA took this opportunity as she rose quickly and nodded towards Kerg. Her eyes darted towards the table next, gesturing for Kerg to grab the item there and help.

Kerg confusedly looked around, not sure what DVA wanted, until her eyes set upon a pink sword case laying on the table. Eyes widening she grasped the hilt and withdrew the sword. It had rainbow sparkles on it, gleaming even in the dim hanger light. She gasped and carefully running with it started towards Kaiser.

Kaiser recovered slowly from being put on his ass, shaking his head as he stood up slowly. DVA pounced and tried to keep him from seeing Kerg rushing him from behind. Kaiser was ready for her this time and launched a swift kick with a snap of his leg. DVA landed on the ground with a huff of breath. Kaiser stood over her ready to deliver a finishing blow when he heard a banshee cry behind him.

"REEEEEEEEEEEEEE" screamed Kerg as she charged with the sword held high. Kaiser momentarily froze, shocked at the onrushing sight before him. Kerg swung wildly with the sword, aiming to graze him if she could, not wanting to actually hurt Kaiser. Kaiser ducked backwards and stumbled as he backpedaled away from the wild sword swings. With an angry glance at DVA, Kaiser took off towards the exit. He wanted no part of a sword fight against his fists. Kerg paused and watched after him as he fled, breathing heavily. She was not used to swinging a sword around, let alone running with it.

DVA sat there with a thoughtful look on her face as Kaiser finished exiting the building. Kerg offered her hand and lifted DVA to her feet. Both of them exhaled a sigh of relief as the fight was over. DVA looked at Kerg, "What do you think that was all about?"

Kerg pondered, "Well, if I had to guess you have some wondrous tech up here, I know that I would love to get my hands on some of it myself."

DVA nodded, "It's true. I think at this point we should start your training ASAP tomorrow morning. Never know when you'll be needed to help again like today. Thanks for that by the way, I know I'd be terrified if you ever came after me with a sword too."

Kerg laughed, "Well thanks, but I don't think I could hurt a fly with one, but I'm glad he didn't know that. I can't wait to start learning how to pilot those, though." Kerg gestured towards the MEKA with a gleam in her eye.

DVA smiled and nodded. Together they felt like they could do anything.

"I love you." DVA said to Kerg.

Kerg blushed and smiled. " I love you too, DVA."

They both embraced each other and touched their foreheads together. Tomorrow will be the day where Kerg will train to ride the MEKA.

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED..._**


End file.
